


你與我、愛情的輪廓

by Asho_lowol



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asho_lowol/pseuds/Asho_lowol
Summary: 散篇合集——我們的距離隨着時間的流逝愈拉愈近，近得你就在我面前，即使我閉上雙眼，腦海中依然能清晰地畫出你的眼、你的鼻、你的唇、你的一切，那都是只屬於你和我的輪廓，愛情的輪廓。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. 你的眼、你的鼻、你的唇

**Author's Note:**

> 日劇衍生散篇合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三篇日常短篇

你的眼、

黑澤專注地凝視着電腦螢幕，長期的工作時間使他眼睛乾澀，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，依然無法分泌出濕潤的淚水。黑澤挫敗地揉了揉眼角，打算閉上雙眼稍作休息。

「工作順利嗎？」

到訪自己家的戀人走近自己，將一杯熱茶放到電腦旁。黑澤望向電腦上顯示的時間，才知道現在已經是晚上七時了，難得的休假仍然一整天忙碌於工作上，無法陪伴戀人外出約會，黑澤感到自責，苦澀地對安達微笑說：「謝謝，剛剛完成了。」

接着他為了安達先拋下自己的休息時間，「抱歉，你餓了吧？我去準備晚餐。」

黑澤快速地眨眼，但眼睛疲倦帶來的不舒適使他皺起了眉目。

「那個⋯」安達一手扶在黑澤的肩膀上，阻止他從座位上站起，「我買了眼藥水，要用嗎？」

黑澤這才發現安達手上拿着一個小盒子，安達總是能觀察到他的需要，使他感到心頭一暖。

但說出來大概有點尷尬，黑澤不太敢滴眼藥水，他總是會把藥水滴歪，落在臉上其他位置，又或是緊閉着雙眼，讓彎長的眼睫毛成功地擋下了眼藥水。

「Thank you⋯」黑澤猶豫地想接過眼藥水，安達卻握緊小盒子，說道：「我來幫你吧。」

「咦？」黑澤感到愕然，也擔憂會暴露出自己的弱點，但是安達對他露出誠懇的表情，黑澤沒有理由拒絕戀人的協助，「那就拜托你了。」

「那，你先抬起頭。」安達走到黑澤身後，黑澤靠上椅背並抬起了頭，緊張地看着安達從盒子中拿出眼藥水。

當安達提起眼藥水時，黑澤畏懼地瞇起了雙眼。

「黑澤，你眼睛不張開的話，會滴不到的。」安達顯得無奈，然後似乎意識到什麼再急忙說：「啊⋯還是說，燈光太刺眼了嗎？」

安達誤以為是天花的燈光照射到黑澤的眼睛，於是把頭湊近黑澤擋去了燈光。

安達眨着閃亮的圓眼睛，黑澤羨慕起這對精神而可愛的眼眸。安達的體貼使黑澤甜蜜一笑，只好坦白地回答：「抱歉，其實我不太習慣滴眼藥水⋯」

「真的嗎？」意外地不會應付這件事的黑澤，有點可愛。黑澤的眼簾總是在眼藥水靠近時巧妙地合上，安達的眼珠轉向左下方，腦海忽發其想，要引起黑澤的注意，果然要做那個吧⋯⋯

雖然還是很害羞⋯⋯

「⋯優一？」

「欸？」黑澤愕然地睜大雙眼，安達趁機迅速地在黑澤右眼滴了滴眼藥水。

「啊！好涼！」黑澤隨即合上眼，眼藥水的侵入使他來不及對安達的呼喚作出反應。

「啊⋯不要一直閉着眼，要眨眼喲。」安達另一隻手撫上黑澤的眉，提點着說。

黑澤只好緩緩眨着眼，清涼的藥水滲入了眼球，稍微舒緩了眼睛的倦意。

「有好點嗎？」

「嗯⋯好多了。」黑澤垂下頭，用手指輕撥着睫毛上的水印。

安達伸手托了托黑澤的下巴，示意他要再次抬起頭：「還有另外一隻眼睛。」

「剛才⋯安達喚我什麼了？」

黑澤這才發現安達呼喚了他的名字，他抬起頭難以置信地看着安達。交往的這幾個月來，安達都是在黑澤的誘導之下才會呼喚他的名字，而從來沒有主動提起過。

「嗯？」安達的臉帶着羞臊的紅暈，再提起了眼藥水，在裝作沒事發生一樣。

黑澤下意識瞇起雙眼，要是再不能睜開眼睛，安達會喊多一次自己的名字嗎？於是黑澤撒嬌地閉上了雙眼，想安達哄逗自己。

⋯咦？沒反應？

安達沒有說話和動作，黑澤好奇地微微睜開一眼，安達的臉模糊地在他眼前掠過，他不自覺地舉起了手，想捉住安達的身影，彷彿這樣能使他感到安心。手一捉而空，安達卻伸手握住了黑澤的手。

「黑澤，看看我，好嗎？」黑澤耳邊傳來安達溫柔的聲音。

黑澤以行動回應了安達的請求，他明明知道這是一個陷阱，但仍然慢慢張開雙眼，讓清涼的眼藥水準確地落在他左眼內。

「好了。」安達露出得意的笑容，他愈來愈會應付撒嬌的黑澤。

黑澤恍惚地組織剛才發生的所有事，但他看到戀人露出單純的笑臉，自然地跟着幸福地笑起來。

黑澤依然昂首凝視着安達，拉了拉互相緊握住的手。留意到深情的注視，安達回望着他的戀人。安達的眼睛很漂亮，圓巧的眸裏帶着單純的情感，那對濕潤的眼睛深處，清晰地只投影出自己的身影。

不需要任何句子去透露自己的心意，這樣已經能告訴對方，我的眼中就只有你。

眨眼的動作十分緩慢，彷彿要將這一幕深深刻畫在腦海中，又彷彿是兩人的氣團凝住了這個時刻，將一切停留在永恆之中。這樣的凝視，看穿了彼此的靈魂中，都帶着一份愛的重量。

「謝謝你。」讓他成為幸福的男人。

「嗯。」安達了解對方的意思，靦腆地低頭一笑。

然後安達看到手上的眼藥水，學着黑澤的壞心眼，捉弄地問：「還要再滴嗎？」

「不用了。」

「真的夠了嗎，優一？」

「咦？」

你的鼻、

安達仔細地在鏡子中觀察着自己的臉，留意到戀人良久也沒從浴室出來的黑澤，好奇地放下手上的書，從客廳走到浴室門外。

看到安達瀏海被沾濕，摸着自己的鼻子，黑澤一手托着門側，向浴室內的戀人問道：「怎麼了？」

安達轉過頭望向黑澤，摸着後頸回答：「啊⋯面有點乾燥，不太舒服⋯」

黑澤踏前並捧着安達的臉蛋檢查，看到安達鼻翼兩側泛紅，臉上也有少許脫皮的情況，「真的呢⋯」

黑澤憐惜地撫過安達的臉。居然沒有留意到這麼嚴重的事，我真是太過分了，必須要好好準備一下保濕的產品，還有能滋潤的料理才行⋯

「是因為最近天氣變乾燥了⋯不用太擔心⋯」黑澤變得凝重的注視，讓安達急忙解釋，打斷了黑澤自責的思緒。

黑澤皺起眉頭想了想，再說：「我姊應該留有些護膚品在我家，我找找看。」

黑澤轉身逐一拉開洗臉台下的抽屜，尋覓着他姊姊以往留宿時藏起的護膚品。

「咦？但是這不太好吧⋯」安達拉了拉黑澤的衣袖，畢竟是屬於黑澤姊姊的私人物品，拿來使用似乎不太恰當。

「沒關係，她會很樂意給你用的。」只要她不知道就行了。

「真的嗎？」安達難以相信地反問。

「真的。啊，找到了，」黑澤拿起一罐精緻包裝的護膚品，「這個，保濕泥膜。」

「看起來好貴。」安達搔了搔臉頰，面露難色地說。

「這個時候不要計較這種事，你都感到不舒服了。」黑澤撫向安達的臉龐，嚴肅地回應。

「抱歉，我只是覺得，有點對不起黑澤姊姊。」意識到黑澤的語氣改變，安達畏縮地說。

黑澤伸手輕捏了安達的鼻子，讓安達皺了皺鼻子。

「那我們一起用吧？」黑澤彎下腰，平視着疑惑的安達，溫柔地說。

「咦？」

「這樣我也是共犯了。」黑澤打開泥膜罐的蓋子，室內頓時傳來一陣淡淡的清新花香。

「什麼嘛⋯還共犯呢⋯」安達被逗笑了，低下頭揉了揉鼻下。

「你先塗一點在手背上，看看會不會有過敏反應。」黑澤體貼地提點說，安達便乖巧伸出手取了一點泥膜塗上自己的手背，也抹上了黑澤的手背上。黑澤這時將抽屜中找到的髮箍，撥起安達額前的瀏海並為他戴上。

「咦？這是什麼？」安達伸手摸了摸光滑的額頭，再摸上頭頂，觸摸到髮上一陣柔軟的質感。

黑澤洗好臉後，用手撥起額前的頭髮，彎起嘴角回答：「兔子。」

「兔子？」安達望向鏡子，才看到頭上的兔耳造型毛布髮箍，臉蛋一瞬間變得通紅。

「咦？欸？」安達羞恥地雙手握住頭上的兔耳，「為什麼要我戴上呢？」

「安達的頭髮比較厚，不用髮箍的話，塗抹泥膜時會沾上頭髮的。」黑澤的解釋很合理，雖然他真正的目的只是單純地想看看安達戴上兔耳的樣子。嗯，超可愛！超喜歡！真難得她姊姊有所貢獻，這種可愛的風格果然很適合安達，而且露額頭了！是額頭⋯⋯啊！沒有把手機帶進來真是可惜了。

「那黑澤呢？」

「我姊只有一個髮箍。」而且他的髮型也比較容易撥開額前的頭髮。

「哈？」安達按下那雙會垂起的兔耳，羞恥地低下頭，「這也太奇怪了吧⋯」

「很可愛啊。」黑澤按撩不住，伸手把自己的兔子戀人擁進懷中。安達感到既無奈又害羞，但看到黑澤滿足的表情，他不禁偷偷地甜蜜一笑，額在黑澤的鎖骨上左右蹭了蹭，讓黑澤溺愛地輕撫着他的頭髮，低頭在安達髮上留下一吻。

好香。兩人不約而同地想，戀人身上是熟悉的沐浴露味道，每一次聞到時都會感得莫名地安心，提醒了他們之間的距離是如此地相近。閉上眼睛最能感受到的就是戀人的體溫和氣味，即使已經交往了一段時間，這樣單單一個擁抱亦吸引得令人心跳加速，圍繞着兩人的香味讓彼此更貼近對方，連一呼一吸都是屬於戀人的氣息。

直到安達發出抽鼻子的聲音，黑澤才捨得鬆開懷抱。安達敏感的鼻尖發紅，黑澤便問：「你的手背有紅癢嗎？」

安達搖搖頭，黑澤便在罐子中取了一點泥膜，點上安達的鼻尖上，冰涼的感覺讓安達皺了皺鼻子。

「小兔子。」

「欸⋯不要再說了⋯」安達噘着嘴輕打黑澤的手臂。

「安達也幫我抹？」

於是安達將雙手上拿取的一堆泥膜，踮高腳尖抹上黑澤的額上，沾到黑澤沒有完全梳起的頭髮。

「安達。」黑澤的語調帶了點責備的意思，安達沒有停下惡作劇的手，雙手用三隻手指在黑澤臉上由內至外畫了一下，露出一個稚氣的笑容。

「貓鬍子。」

黑澤也不甘示弱，利用自己的身高，輕易地將泥膜抹上安達的臉頰上，安達縮着脖子亦躲不到黑澤的攻勢，雙手無助地不斷左右揮動。

「好了啦⋯」安達只好投降，黑澤也開始認真仔細地為安達的臉抹上泥膜，安達舉手學着黑澤的手勢，平均地塗抹着泥膜在對方的臉上。不知不覺，兩人帶着甜蜜的笑容，看着對方的臉慢慢被奶啡色的泥膜厚敷覆蓋。

「好了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「變成啡色兔子了。」

「黑澤還是很帥呢。」

安達仰頭將雙手擱在黑澤的肩上，黑澤的雙手都沾滿泥膜，不能緊緊擁抱面前的人，只好彎腰湊近安達，用鼻尖磨着戀人的鼻尖。想再靠近一點時，安達稍微退後阻止說：「欸⋯會吃到泥膜吧⋯」

黑澤望向罐上的說明，接着沮喪地說：「嗯⋯要等十至十五分鐘⋯」

「啊⋯好久⋯」黑澤雙臂搭在安達肩膀上，仰頭撒嬌地喊道。剛才應該先要親一下的，我的兔子天使啊⋯⋯

「你也太誇張了吧⋯」黑澤這樣孩子氣的一面很可愛，安達抿着嘴巴偷笑，然後再踮腳用鼻子磨着黑澤的鼻尖。

「先這樣，代替接吻吧。」安達瞇起雙眼露出甜美的笑容，笑得很可愛。

黑澤有一刻被安達的笑顏所懾住，他的天使，永遠都會為他帶來甜蜜的驚喜，抑止不住的愛意以幸福的笑容展現在他的臉上。

「嗯，待會再親。」

「好。」

你的唇、

自從那天，黑澤在公司的升降機中問安達他在想什麼後，那一句就成為了黑澤索吻的暗號。

一句問題，一個凝視，在只有兩人的空間中，安達總會乖乖地靠近獻吻。

儘管已經失去傾聽別人心聲的能力，但不知不覺間，安達在與黑澤相處時，能慢慢開始了解黑澤的心思，雖然在平凡的日子中有偶爾的驚喜，驚喜帶來的卻是更多的心動，只要對上了彼此的視線，空間就變得只有他們的時間停滯了，讓他們都不自覺地露出甜蜜的笑容，每一天一點一滴累積的親密時光，使兩人逐漸擁有更多只屬於他們的秘密。

這一切都讓安達知道，這種美好的感覺，原來就是愛情。

「安達。」

原本專注在電影中的安達，好奇地望向輕聲地呼喚了自己的黑澤，黑澤往安達的臉龐伸出了手，柔情的視線落在安達的唇上。

咦？咦？這麼突然嗎？

安達轉頭看着電視上的影片，畫面依然是激烈的打鬥中，而不是煽情的愛情橋段，安達確認後又轉頭望回身旁的黑澤，黑澤又往自己靠近了一點。

這、這是⋯要接吻的意思嗎？

安達看着黑澤微張的嘴唇，薄薄的輪廓、微翹的嘴角帶着性感的誘惑，安達羞怯地往後縮，握緊了手上的零食包裝，發出壓扁塑膠袋的聲音。

「不要動。」黑澤溫柔地命令說，安達緊張地瞪大雙眼，看着黑澤的手摸上自己的下巴。

現在只有兩人在黑澤家中，沒有監視器，也沒有擾人的六角，要是黑澤想要的話，安達不會有拒絕的餘地。

於是安達舔了舔下唇，小心翼翼地湊近黑澤，閉上眼在黑澤的唇上輕輕留下一吻。

嗯？沒有反應？

安達緩緩退後，只見黑澤愕然地看着自己。

「咦？」

「欸？」

難道⋯不是要接吻嗎？安達這才發覺自己主動地送上了吻。

安達一瞬間感到面紅耳熱，結巴地問：「不、不是要接吻嗎？」

「不是安達想親嗎？」回過神來的黑澤裝作無辜的表情，側頭問道。

「才不是！」安達急忙否認，嘴巴慌張地開合，卻說不出其他話。

黑澤挑起眉，嘴角有着憋不住的笑意。他並不是故意想調戲安達，但主動的安達真的太可愛了。

安達此時看不透黑澤的心意，只好詢問黑澤的用意：「那⋯黑澤⋯為什麼突然喊我了？」

黑澤的手抹過安達的下巴和唇邊，回答道：「安達嘴邊沾到零食碎了。」

黑澤正伸手打算幫安達抹去碎屑，薯片碎屑要是掉到褲子上會比較難處理，所以他才讓安達不要動。結果卻突然收到安達的香吻，回憶起主動的安達，黑澤不經意地露出幸福的笑容，令安達看得入神而心動。

黑澤沒有坦言，他一直用眼角的餘光留意着安達的表情。安達的專注、驚訝、讚嘆、歡樂，臉上所有豐富的變化，都比所有出色的電影更加吸引。除了那雙可愛的眼睛，安達的嘴唇總是隨着心情擺出不同的動作，溫良的微笑、討厭的撅嘴、可愛的嘟嘴、害羞的抿嘴，還有因驚慌而顫抖的嘴唇、嚇到說不出話而張開的嘴巴，和因為幸福而自信地露齒的笑容，這些毫不隱瞞的個性都令黑澤很著迷。黑澤很喜歡這樣坦率的安達，既不虛偽，也不造作，表露出就只有屬於安達清自由自在的心情。

安達聽到黑澤的解釋後，隨即伸出舌頭舔舐嘴角，嘗到嘴邊上的零食味道後問：「呃⋯你跟我說不就行了嗎？」

「說什麼？」黑澤的目光放在了那因唾液而顯得濕潤的嘴巴。

「就⋯我帶便當了啊⋯不然呢？」安達留意到黑澤熾熱的眼神，不自在地抿起嘴巴。

「我說了的話，就不能幫你抹了？」

⋯⋯你不只是想用手抹吧？

兩人沉默地對望着，屋內傳來電影中劇烈的音樂，安達無奈地問：「⋯黑澤，你剛才到底⋯有在看電影嗎？」

黑澤先是猶豫地點了一下頭，但偷偷笑了一下後搖搖頭。

安達隨即避開了對方炙熱的視線。太讓人害羞了，說好一起看電影，為什麼黑澤卻把自己當成電影看了？

「安達？」那是安達不能抗拒的柔情呼喚。

「怎麼了？」安達的語氣顯得有點怯弱，噘着嘴轉身盯着身旁的戀人。

「剛才的，不繼續嗎？」黑澤一手托着自己的太陽穴，一手托着安達的下巴，用拇指劃過安達的下唇，他帶着慾望的眼神，視線落在安達的唇上。安達被吻後濕潤紅潤的嘴唇顯得更誘人。

繼續的話，吻的就不只是唇了吧⋯⋯

「電影！看電影啦！」安達急忙轉移話題，手捉住黑澤的手並指向電視螢幕，「看！現在是重頭戲喔！」

再怎樣精彩的電影，都不及你動人耐看。看着羞臊而手忙腳亂的戀人，黑澤決定電影完結後，再向安達表白，索取一個真正而深情的吻。


	2. 你的話、我的夢

——而我而言，你就像夢一樣。

飄泊不定，難以捕捉，當能夠將心上人緊抱住時，醒來後擁着的就只有自己的心跳。黑澤曾經在每一個早上體會着這樣不捨的離別。

安達喜歡把手收在枕頭下向左側睡，黑澤看到安達的背影，慢慢在床上挪動身體，單手從後抱住了戀人的肩，他把下巴擱在安達頭頂上，全身感受到戀人平穩呼吸的起伏，才意識到這是真實的世界。

安達在迷糊中拉住了黑澤的手，從睡夢中醒來時感覺到黑澤帶着不安握緊了他的手。

「不能用言語表達嗎？」

「你也知道我不擅長組織自己的想法，」安達在電話中向拓植訴說自己的煩惱，他一直想做點特別的事去安撫黑澤的不安，「要很自然地說出自己的心意，我做不到啊⋯⋯」

「那慢慢地想到什麼便寫下來呢？」

「可是，我不像拓植擁有創作的才華，」安達望向放在桌面的小說《金色的貓在月夜下跳舞》，「真羡慕拓植能以小湊為靈感，寫出這麼出色的作品。」

電話的另一頭傳來一聲歎息，「安達，簡單的一段話、一封信，就算是隨心所欲寫出來的也是一種創作，只要想着對方，你必定有想傳達給他的心意。」

「是這樣嗎⋯⋯」

「而且，安達你輕視了你的創作能力了，你不是參選過你公司的徵選嗎？你也很擅長畫畫啊。」

比起情信和畫作，安達赫然回想起另一種更有意思的表白方式。

「謝謝你，拓植，我會試一試的。」

於是在黑澤到安達家留宿的一晚，黑澤從浴室出來後便被安達拉到床邊。

「怎麼了？」黑澤難掩雀躍的心情伸手環抱安達的腰，畢竟安達很少主動提出過邀請。

看到黑澤挑着眉的得意表情，知道對方想到色情的畫面，安達一瞬間變得面紅耳赤，急忙揮手說：「不是啦！」

「你坐着。」安達拉開黑澤放在腰間的手，坐到床邊的黑澤只好乖巧地抿嘴點點頭。

接着安達有點慌亂地從書桌上拿起一張紙，站在黑澤面前緊張地清了清喉嚨，然後深呼吸了一下。他張開嘴巴停了數秒，才緩緩說出第一句話。

「《我的戀人》，」

「欸？」黑澤感到愕然，如此熟悉的題目，難道是⋯⋯？

「安達清。」

「安達？」同樣的詩名，卻是他戀人所作的詩。黑澤驚訝得無法反應，直到安達開始唸出詩句，他立即將所有專注放在自己的戀人身上。

「你像如一道耀眼的陽光，

照亮我的世界，

帶領我探索新事物。

你帶來的驚喜，

讓我心動不已。

偶爾的不完美，

更讓我更加安心。

前路即使無法預測，

我也願意和你一起走向未來。」

安達頓了頓，瞥了黑澤一眼後，聲音變得堅定地唸出最後一段：

「我要與黑澤攜手，

幸福長相守。」

安達的詩詞既沒有押韻亦沒有節奏感，他只是生硬地將自己的詩唸了一遍。安達最後害羞得幾乎把臉埋進紙上，也沒有留意黑澤走到他面前。

「為什麼，這麼突然？」黑澤感動得疑惑。

安達稍微放下手，只露出眼睛抬眼回答說：「最近，黑澤看來有點不安⋯⋯」

「那是因為早前做了一個惡夢，夢見⋯⋯你就是一個夢。」黑澤摸了摸後頸，顯得忸怩地說，「對不起，我沒有告訴你。」

「我明白的，我也會有難以啟齒的事，所以⋯⋯我才想由我努力試試看，先向你表露心聲。」安達放下了手，但依然不敢直視黑澤說，「那個、抱歉，之前無意偷聽到你作的詩，但是一直沒有告訴你，所以就想也以同樣的詩，把同樣的心意親口告訴你就好了。」

安達想摺疊着手上的紙，「呃⋯⋯我果然作得很奇怪吧，而且還重覆了你詩中的最後兩句。」

黑澤伸手阻止了安達的動作，急忙說：「不，我很喜歡，真的。謝謝你。」

黑澤再展開了安達手上的紙，誠懇地問道：「但是可以再唸一遍嗎？我想錄下來。」

「欸？」安達縮起了脖子，害羞地搖頭，「不要錄音啦⋯⋯」

「那⋯可以看着我唸一遍嗎？」黑澤彎下腰，平視着安達渴求地問道。

「欸？啊⋯⋯」安達羞怯地看着黑澤，結巴地唸道，「我、我的戀人⋯⋯」

黑澤卻按捺不住內心的興奮和激動，湊近並在安達唇上落下一吻。

「嗯，我的戀人。」黑澤捧着安達的臉蛋，燦爛地笑着說。

「你不是要我再唸一次嗎？」安達被黑澤感染也忍不住笑着問。

「不，以後每一天都唸給我聽，好嗎？」黑澤得寸進尺地問。

對於貪心的要求，安達卻是詫異地說：「欸？要整篇唸嗎？只唸一句可以嗎⋯⋯！」

安達第一次體會到黑澤整個人依賴在自己身上的擁抱，使他幾乎要向後跌，他伸手抓住黑澤的背，心滿意足地笑着。

黑澤內心堆積的鬱悶一掃而空。安達的主動提醒了他，要是贈送詩句給戀人，不再藏在心中，所有的感情一一從自己的內心真摯地傳達出去，對方才能實在地感受到這份心意。

對我而言，你曾經就像夢一樣，虛幻地活在我的每一天中。如今，不存在的夢境會化成過去，眼前的是我們一同計劃的夢想，七年苦戀的空虛，由你的愛慢慢覆蓋。

由現在開始，我的未來都是與你一起編織的夢想。


	3. 你的手、你的聲音、你的動作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刻意壓低的聲線，誘惑的語調，撩逗的動作，故意擺出的姿勢，安達都輕易地明白了黑澤全部的暗示。
> 
> 這一切都再度提醒了安達，今天是要迎來週末的星期五。

「安達。」

明明是如常在辦公室裏的呼喚，安達卻感到心亂如麻。

黑澤一手按在安達的辦公桌上，骨節分明而修長的手指，手背上微微突出的血管，都表現着他強烈的男性荷爾蒙魅力。看到手上那修理整潔的指甲，安達因內心的動搖而撇開了目光。

「我想看看下週業務會的資料，你有空嗎？」

「喔⋯嗯。」安達瞟了彎下腰的黑澤一眼，黑澤另一隻手拿着他們定情的鋼筆，指了指辦公桌上的文件堆。安達雙手慌張地在辦公桌上尋找有關的文件，手背上的白皙肌膚因紙堆的劃過而留下一條條紅色的痕跡。

黑澤的手指因等待而有節奏地敲着桌面，一下一下如心跳的速度顯得急促，愈來愈感覺熟悉的節拍，慢慢接上了腦海中羞恥的片段。身體因驚覺而變得繃緊，連呼吸也變得紊亂，安達再向黑澤瞥一眼，對方嘴角上勾起有意的弧度。

這絕對是故意的。但最使安達難以置信的，是他竟然認出了這段節奏的動作，黑澤那樣的韻律使他⋯

不行不行！這不是想起這種事的時候！安達雙手拍拍桌面，強行將注意力重新投放在尋找文件上，待安達拿起相關的資料，黑澤拿着鋼筆橫掃過紙上的句子，緩慢地閱讀着，到最後似是確定了後用筆端輕輕點了點紙張。

「客戶的原件製造訂單數量遞減了啊⋯」黑澤湊近安達，輕柔又緩慢的語氣，刻意拖長了句說話的尾音，使安達緊張地舔了舔下唇。

「啊⋯是呢⋯」安達沒有安定過頭的動作，一直輕微前後晃動着。

「嗯⋯⋯」黑澤留意到安達心緒不寧的小動作，發出思考的聲音，隨着他的筆從上而下掃過文件的內容，動作卻沒有因為到紙邊而停下。安達的目光跟隨着黑澤的動作，指尖不安地捏緊手上的文件，他似乎預計到黑澤的行動，卻沒有阻止黑澤明顯地騷擾着他的思緒。黑澤繼續用筆劃過安達拿着文件的手背上紅痕，像代表着他的手指撫過安達的肌膚，再輕輕撩起了安達西裝外套的衣袖。

安達隨即意識到危險的感覺而縮起手，驚慌地轉過頭看着黑澤。黑澤拉開了距離，食指曖昧地從上而下掃過筆身，深邃的眼神使安達屏住呼吸。

「我等你整理好資料，」黑澤凝望着安達說，安達避開了侵略性的眼神，用門牙緊咬着下唇急忙點頭。

「今晚再聊。」

黑澤在起身時，再湊近安達耳邊低聲說，氣息彷彿吹到安達後頸的痣上，一瞬間讓安達的身體敏感得顫抖着。黑澤離開時還不忘拉了拉西裝外套，對安達魅惑一笑。

刻意壓低的聲線，誘惑的語調，撩逗的動作，故意擺出的姿勢，安達都輕易地明白了黑澤全部的暗示。

這一切都再度提醒了安達，今天是要迎來週末的星期五。

安達深深吸了一口氣，把臉埋在手上的文件中才鬆了一口氣，文件卻遮掩不住發紅的雙耳。安達好像站在海岸的邊緣上，面對着黑澤的誘導，猶豫是否任性地墮入慾海中。安達在初次體驗前，不全然是一位毫無性慾的男人，但隨着單身的年資增長，他逐漸對戀愛感到沒有興趣，自慰也只不過是一項例行發洩生理需要的公事。

但要是說對性事感到完全不好奇一定是假的，於是黑澤引領他第一次到達性愛的高潮時，就好像將他三十年來不曾被煽動過的情慾被燃點起，黑澤在他身上和身內留下的痕跡，即使又渡過了一個星期，強烈的感覺仍然深刻地留在他的身體深處，他甚至有想回味的意欲。

只是在公司裏交流了一會，安達的思緒已經陷入混亂之中，黑澤的誘惑勾起所有色情的畫面，在他腦海中揮之不去。

今天晚上是黑澤到安達家中留宿的日子。

黑澤承認是過分雀躍了，畢竟要迎來難得能獨處的日子，他是故意在小動作中透露着深一層的意義，讓安達在意起自己。他似乎變得愈來愈貪婪，不斷透露着對戀人的期待，他知道他能讓自己的挑逗佔據安達的思緒，使安達分神，那對緊張的手，顫聲的回答，那一切的不自在，都是留意到黑澤的暗示後的反應。

雖然不曾在安達家中做到最後，因為安達的床未必能夠承受兩位男人激烈的動作，而且安達也未能接受到在床上以外的地方親密，可是黑澤無法制止自己的佔有慾，看着安達上身伏在辦公桌上的背影，他希望安達腦海中的畫面，是他用着雙手摸索安達的身體，一次又一次地讓安達在他身下求歡，帶領兩人到達高潮的歡愉。

黑澤將筆端點着嘴唇，憋不住嘴角的笑意，與戀人的互動增添了動力去趕快完成了手上的工作，按着計劃與安達下班後約會，選了鄰近安達家的和食餐廳同進晚餐，然後便乘搭電車回去安達的家。

晚上的電車乘客不多，但兩人選擇站着乘車，安達靠在車門旁上，雙手緊握着背包背帶，黑澤站在他身前，扶着他旁邊的扶手杆。黑澤在晚餐上的收斂讓安達放下了防備之心，兩人自然地閒聊着生活上的瑣事。

「最近那款手機遊戲很受歡迎啊。」安達偷偷瞟到附近的乘客在玩着手機遊戲，低聲地說。

「是啊，而且到處都能看到這遊戲的宣傳。」黑澤先瞟了一眼乘客手機上的畫面，再低頭看着安達說道。

「有這麼好玩嗎？」安達一臉不解地撅嘴說。

「說起來，安達似乎對手機遊戲不感興趣呢。」

「嗯，我還是喜歡拿着搖桿的感覺，電視的畫面也比較寬敞仔細，玩起來很有滿足感啊！」談起遊戲，安達露出顯得稚氣的可愛笑容。

黑澤著迷於安達的笑容中，不禁提起了空着的手，輕輕觸上安達的手背。安達沒有閃避，只是對黑澤眨了眨眼睛，靦腆地低頭一笑後，悄悄觀察了鄰近沒有其他乘客的留意，鬆開了握着背帶的手，用指尖點着黑澤的手心。

手心傳來痕癢的感覺，彷彿撩逗了黑澤的心，黑澤壓抑住想要牽手的衝動，順着話題問：「安達最近在玩的遊戲⋯是叫《聖靈之光》嗎？」

遊戲的主角是一隻純白色的精靈，小巧而可愛，就像他眼前的戀人一樣。

「嗯，不過，我前天破關了啦⋯⋯」安達抬起頭得意地笑着回應，但他的笑容突然凝住了，接着迴避與黑澤對望的視線，將飄忽不定的目光留在地面上。

「安達？」安達奇怪的反應使黑澤感到疑惑。

溫柔的呼喚使安達的心跳漏了一拍，他舔了舔下唇，支支吾吾地回答：「啊、那個，我今晚好像⋯沒有想玩的遊戲⋯」

以往在漫長的夜中，黑澤總是會陪伴安達玩遊戲，或許會在睡前有一段纏綿的時間，但兩人從不會在安達家中做到最後一步。要是不玩遊戲的話，那兩人可以做什麼呢⋯

比起天真無邪的天使，安達有時候更像一位小惡魔，無意的調情是比有意的誘惑更誘人的行為，雖然黑澤不確定這算不算是一個邀請，但他的心思已經被挑逗到性事之中，在捕捉到安達抬起的眼光時透露了情慾的眼神。

安達加重的呼吸聲，還有胸脯加快的起伏，他終於意識到自己的話是對黑澤的一種誘惑，他不知道自己是出於有意還是無心，但至少他知道他內心最真切的想法，是想與黑澤今天晚上更親密一點。留意到黑澤的眼神，他垂下頭，指尖緊張地輕刮着黑澤的手心。

黑澤注意到安達的反應，用五指捉住安達伸出的指尖，安達還未回過神來，黑澤便包着安達的手指，在前後挪動的同時，額抵着安達的額，沉聲地問道：「那我們今晚要做什麼？」

要做什麼⋯⋯這不是已經暗示了嗎？

安達羞恥得低下頭不敢回應。

刻意拉開的距離，畏忌的語氣，緩慢的步伐，那雙手無助地垂下搖晃，這都是安達害羞得在逃避的表現。

果然還是太過分了，黑澤在內心自責着。黑澤趨向明顯的語調和動作去表達露骨的心聲，對於初嘗禁果的安達來說太刺激了。回到安達家中時，安達顯得不知所措地說要整理着自己的遊戲，並讓黑澤先洗澡，趁機冷靜一下情緒的起伏。

黑澤順從了安達的話行動，看着黑澤先走進浴室，安達仍未平服到激動的內心，因為他知道自己不只有想要逃避的意思，內心深處有着回應黑澤一切暗示的慾望，而這份慾望早就由從今天看到黑澤開始便蠢蠢欲動。

「那我們今晚要做什麼⋯」

安達盯着自己的床，重複了黑澤剛才的問題，然後像是下定決心般點了點頭。

安達從浴室走出自己的小房間時，黑澤正盤坐在床邊，看到安達沒有用掛在頸上的毛巾，任由鬆尾的水滴隨着臉頰滑落，顯得擔憂地說：「安達，先把頭髮抹乾吧。」

安達移着腳步，拉近了兩人的距離，然後不發一言地盤坐在黑澤身前，雙手拉着毛巾的尾端。黑澤似乎了解到安達的意思，伸手握住安達的手，修長的手指輕輕撫過安達手背的紅痕。

觸碰、輕掃、撫摸，接下來就是挑逗、捏揉、套弄、擴張、抽插，這雙手在安達身上反覆探索過無數次，彷彿每一次都要在他身體上發掘到新的敏感點。伴隨着那把性感的聲音誘惑，安達總會發現自己的身體不自覺地貼近黑澤，在黑澤的引導下渴求更多。

安達將頭湊近黑澤，黑澤帶領着安達的手，慢慢抹干髮尾和臉上的水痕。

「好了。」

黑澤的聲線厚實而溫柔，一如既往地展現了他對安達的珍惜。即使帶着沉重的慾望，黑澤依然會為了安達的意願而忍耐着。

「安達？」

黑澤小心翼翼地呼喚着戀人，安達一直垂着頭，黑澤幾乎以為他睡着了，於是再說：「安達，先回床上吧。」

這時，安達含糊地回應說：「床⋯不能⋯」

「安達？」黑澤聽不清楚安達的話，內心有着不安的感覺。

安達握緊黑澤的手，聲音再壓低地問：「可以、不要在床上嗎？」

黑澤倒抽一口氣，他原本以為安達會逃避了一切，卻沒想到安達主動提出條件，黑澤再一確定安達的意願問：「你知道這是什麼意思嗎？」

安達說過要黑澤偶爾依賴和放鬆，現在卻變成了在性事上的放肆和縱容。儘管提過不要在自己的家裏做愛，安達依然好好準備了自己的身體。

安達抬起了頭，濕潤的眼睛顯得可憐，他沒有說話，猶如在等待黑澤替他開口訴說他的渴求。

「那我們就不在床上做。」黑澤沒有了溫柔的詢問，而是答上一句確定的話語。

黑澤拉過安達的手，吻上纖細的手指，將氣息都吹拂到安達的手上，安達感到就連呼吸也是一種誘惑。黑澤的忍耐力很驚人，雖然他迫切地想擁有對方的一切，卻總是先慢慢地勾起安達的興致，在中途開始享受安達的渴求。安達將坐姿換成跪坐並湊近黑澤，黑澤將手放上安達的後腦，閉上眼親吻着安達。

加重的呼吸聲，變得同步的心跳，煽動情慾的戀人跟着自己的技巧，交換着角度吻着對方的唇，黑澤將另一隻手探進安達的上衣，從上而下撫摸着安達沐浴後留着濕氣的背。安達伸手抓着黑澤的上衣，收到期望中的反應，黑澤的吻緩緩落在安達的下巴、頸項、喉結、鎖骨，撫在安達背上的手要探進褲內時，理智的掙扎使黑澤拉開了距離，他輕撫着安達的臉龐，柔情地說：「我們今天沒有準備，安達想怎樣做？」

安達卻按着黑澤肩膀借力爬起，伸手移走了床頭的枕頭，將藏起的潤滑液和安全套拉近自己。他聽到黑澤發出了挫敗的哀嚎。

安達從來不知道自己是多麼的危險。

「黑澤？」

最後的一絲理智被安達單純得色情的呼喊切斷，黑澤一手摟過安達的後頸，侵略性地湊近並給予戀人深長的吻，舌頭纏繞着安達的舌尖，貪婪地甚至奪去安達的呼吸。安達跨坐在黑澤大腿上，他迎接着失控的戀人，任由黑澤脫下自己的上衣，黑澤再彎身輕吻着自己左胸上的乳暈，另一手用指腹則挑弄着右胸的乳頭。

酥麻的感覺使安達身體一軟，他下身頓時充血，無助地伸手抱住了黑澤的頸項。黑澤伸出舌頭舔過勃起的乳珠，抬起眼看着被刺激得懵然的安達，用兩指捏揉安達另一邊的乳尖。

「唔⋯⋯」安達抿嘴忍住了呻吟聲，為了迴避黑澤色慾的眼神而閉上眼睛。一邊的乳首感受着濕潤而柔軟的舔舐，另一邊感受着加快速度和加重力量的揉捏，快感的衝擊使他不禁抱緊了黑澤，左右挪動着自己的腰去磨擦自己的下身。

身上的慰藉都停止了，留着的唾液讓他乳頭感到一陣冰涼，接着安達聽到衣裳磨挲、打開蓋子的聲音，安達的褲子被拉下，安達微微張開眼，才發現黑澤沒有從自己臉上移開過目光，臉上瞬間浮現的泛紅猶如兩人貼近的身體般熾熱。

黑澤的手用着潤滑液由安達勃起的根部推上前端，再輕揉着洞口的位置。黑澤以吻安慰着羞臊的安達，舌頭的交纏隨着黑澤套弄的速度加快，安達忍不住的聲音在舌吻中洩出，嬌媚而色情的呻吟混雜在接吻時的吸吮聲中。

「哈啊⋯⋯」給予嘴唇喘息的機會，黑澤的手卻沒有停下，繼續套弄着安達的性器，另一隻手伸向安達的後庭，沿着股溝撫到後穴上，在外圍溫柔地打着圈。

安達捧着黑澤的臉，想要渴求卻不敢主動行動，他閃着淚光的眼睛看着黑澤，顫抖的嘴唇只能發出喘息的聲音。看着被挑逗得無所適從的戀人，黑澤不禁輕笑一聲，用憐愛的語氣說：「好可愛。」

黑澤的聲音很動聽，他帶着柔情的眼神凝視着安達，讓安達感到全身發麻，耀眼的笑容比起身體的撫慰還要令安達心動而羞怯，安達一手抵着黑澤的肩膀，一手以手背摀住臉的下半部說：「不要這樣看着我⋯⋯」

「為什麼？」黑澤微微側頭，問得輕柔而性感。

黑澤停下手上的動作，抬眼湊近安達，那彎長的眼睫毛幾乎觸到安達的手，眼簾下的眼神在深愛中有着滿滿的情慾。

為什麼？安達不曾在屬於自己的空間中獻出全部，這一回是他主動邀請了黑澤，每當被黑澤這樣看着時，都提醒了安達將要被黑澤擁有身體和心底的所有，使安達既畏懼卻又期待。

黑澤似乎明白到安達的矛盾，輕輕吻上安達顫抖的手，安撫地說：「我喜歡你，安達。」

「嗯⋯⋯」直接的告白使安達感到心臟很難受，心跳急促得彷彿要爆炸。安達的雙眼沾滿淚光，他緩緩放下了手，並主動吻上黑澤。

黑澤因安達的回應收起了從容，他把手指按摩着安達的穴口，再用手指頭探進後穴裏，安達感受到黑澤手指在自己身體裏直入和轉動，會發熱的潤滑液令安達深處更痕癢，不自覺地扭動着腰，這時黑澤也觸上了安達腫起的敏感點。

「啊⋯⋯」一陣強烈的快感隨即引來安達的呻吟，黑澤換上手指的抽插，跟着今早暗示過的節奏，不斷擠壓前列腺來刺激安達。

「嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

安達把頭擱在黑澤的肩上，感受着體內增加了手指的抽插，身體變得放鬆而無力，上半身伏在黑澤身上，黑澤的體溫比他的身體還要炙熱，幾乎要將他整個人融化。

「安達，可以了嗎？」黑澤低沉的聲音洩露了他迫切的慾望。

「嗯，」安達的唇擦過黑澤的頸，無法按捺地回答，「黑澤想怎樣，也是可以喔⋯⋯」

安達埋在床褥上的呻吟，收在枕頭下的雙手，因快感而羞澀地縮起的身體，這樣刻意隱藏的一切，全部都納在黑澤的眼下。

「⋯唔⋯唔⋯⋯」

即使跪趴在床邊以後入的姿勢進入，單人床仍因激烈的動作而發出吱吱的搖動聲，幾乎掩過安達抑壓的聲音，黑澤曾經提過想聽到更多屬於安達放鬆的呻吟，可是安達不敢在自己家中洩出放肆的聲音。

原本放在安達腰上的大手沿着腰側的線條滑上，再隨着安達的手臂順入枕頭中，從後握住了安達不知所措的手。黑澤的身也壓上安達的背上，安達全身感受到熾熱的體溫，明顯的心跳，體汗的交融，就是這樣，每當黑澤更深入，給予更多的接觸，擁抱了安達的所有，就是讓安達感受到黑澤的全部，一湧而來如海浪般的情慾，將理智淹沒。

「安達⋯」黑澤在性慾掌控之下，在安達耳邊呼喊着自己的戀人表露自己的渴求。

「⋯不要、不要這樣⋯」安達微微昂首，句語因動作的節奏而斷續。

「為什麼？」黑澤在安達耳邊低語，氣息呼到安達的耳垂，一種酥麻的感覺傳到腦海中，敏感地刺激到全身的皮膚，讓安達再把頭枕在床褥上，雙手再探入枕頭下，抓緊了床褥上的被單，不能放鬆的身體則往床挪移，意圖避開黑澤的進入。

安達知道床笫之事都是由經驗較多的黑澤作主導，但即使已有數次這樣親密行為，他還是不習慣如此侵略性的佔有方式。他並不是因為討厭，而是這種與戀人的交合中，自己沉淪在情慾和深愛之中，使他無所適從。好像會陷得愈來愈深，迷失在快感的迷宮使他畏懼，下意識地想將自己埋藏起來，彷彿就能避開快感的來源。

「安達，不要逃⋯」黑澤帶着命令的口吻，握緊安達的手，將身體更加緊貼安達，每度頂弄着安達的身體深處的敏感點。

舒適的感覺從後方傳來，刺激着安達全身的細胞，即使想逃，也只能繼續承受着黑澤有規律的節奏，不斷磨擦着腸道內的前列腺點，讓安達感到既可怕卻又好奇地想渴求更多，雖然矛盾，但他的性器仍然因情慾而堅挺着，可憐地隨着不斷前後的推入而晃動。

「舒服嗎？」不知道是體貼的詢問，還是想再增添情色的挑逗，那低沉的聲線每回都在撩逗安達，安達只有呻吟聲的回應沒有滿足到黑澤。

「嗯？」黑澤再追問。安達知道若是不坦白，反覆的深入就會停止。答允黑澤的要求，是一種對黑澤的放仼，但今天自己對黑澤的邀請，卻是一種對自己慾念的誠實。他知道自己終究對黑澤的渴求多於對快感的恐懼。

「嗯⋯舒服⋯很舒服⋯⋯」

「那就不要藏起來，好嗎？」黑澤突然加重力度，狠狠地頂入了安達。

「啊！？啊⋯⋯」安達憋不住而發出嬌喘聲，他的性器前端流出前列腺液，黑澤伸手用揉着前端那平滑的部分，刺激得使安達無法思考，腦中只感受到黑澤帶給他的歡悅。

「啊⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

黑澤知道安達在盡力回應，那音調會隨着加快的節奏而升高，還有臨近高潮時的高音零碎呻吟，但安達的身體總是抗拒着這種要到達快感頂端的感覺，不自覺地變得繃緊而退縮，卻不知這樣加長了黑澤抽插的幅度，更填滿了安達深處的渴求。

「不要怕，全部都交給我好了。」輕聲的呵護卻是無比清晰地傳入安達耳中，在安達空白的思緒中迴響。

黑澤的唇掃過安達的耳珠，輕吻在安達的髮上，安達在床褥上抬起了頭，側過頭迎上黑澤的舌吻。

「嗯⋯嗯⋯」安達在交纏的舌尖中帶着鼻音地呻吟，就如他接納了黑澤的全部，黑澤亦接納了自己的一切。

那時安達才明白，他不需要在海浪中掙扎，只要擁抱着面前的人，就此沉淪在慾海中也沒關係。

黑澤規律的抽插逐漸加快加重，肉體的撞擊聲，還有交合的位置淫靡的水聲在房裏迴響，伴隨着下身的套弄，安達感覺到持續的興奮將要到達高潮。

「啊⋯黑澤⋯我要⋯」

黑澤隨着自己腰部的動作，加速地套弄安達的性器，安達咬着自己的下唇，呻吟聲漸變得茫然。

「嗯，沒關係。」黑澤快速地擼動安達前端，讓安達迎臨高潮而射精，肌肉上的痙攣不禁夾緊了後庭的穴道，狠狠地包緊黑澤的肉莖，引來了黑澤的一聲低吟。

「哈啊⋯」

安達仰首喘氣，享受着高潮的餘韻。黑澤把頭埋在安達的頸項，深深呼吸着安達的氣息。在黑澤鬆開握着自己性器的手時，安達才感受到後方深處依然感受到黑澤的堅挺。

黑澤舔過安達的肩，輕輕在上方咬了一口，先退出安達的身體。在橙黃的燈光下，安達的肌膚很留下的印記顯得紅泛，畫面更加色情。

「抱歉。」黑澤嘶啞的聲音響在安達的耳邊。

這是什麼意思⋯⋯安達對黑澤的說話並未反應過來。

「咦？啊嗯⋯」

黑澤將安達翻過身，安達背靠在床邊並張開了雙腿，坐上了黑澤的大腿上，迷離的眼神使黑澤沒有從容地再扶着自己仍然堅硬的性器，再度進入了安達的後穴。

無法如計劃般仔細品嘗安達的滋味，安達接受着他的龐大的慾望，甚至貪婪地會吸吮他的性器，讓他失控地連忍耐的溫柔也放置一旁，只靠着原始的渴求行動，一次又一次地在安達身上得取滿足。

「嗚⋯不行⋯太快了⋯⋯」剛迎臨了高潮的安達難以接受再度的刺激，無助地伸手環着黑澤的頸，發出嗚咽聲。

「抱歉，再一下下⋯」

黑澤的喘息都是滿足着慾望的聲音，他正在安達的身體中取得快感。安達看着因狂歡而失控的黑澤，黑澤合上眼緊皺着眉，這樣努力的模樣是只有安達能夠看到，不完美的一面卻使安達身體的快感逐漸傳來，安達伸出舌尖舔過黑澤的唇，讓黑澤張開了眼睛。看到主動求吻的安達，黑澤也伸出舌頭回應，並放肆地加重了下身的抽插。

「啊⋯黑澤⋯黑澤⋯」

強烈的感覺令安達無法兼顧舌頭上的纏繞，不斷呼喚着身前的人。

「唔⋯安達，我也要⋯」黑澤的喘息聲變重，扶緊安達的腰，每一下抽插都完全將自己填滿安達的體內。

安達把頭埋在黑澤的肩上，學着黑澤在戀人的肩上留下齒印，直到黑澤的性器在自己體内顫抖，隔着安全套也能感覺到熾熱的液體一波又一波地射進深處。黑澤在自己耳邊發出沉重的喘氣聲，安達緊緊地擁抱了他，雙腿纏着黑澤的腰，繼續讓黑澤填滿自己。

「安達，我是不是勉強你了？」

安達仰望着戀人，他側身躺在床，頭枕在黑澤的手臂上，一手放在黑澤的胸膛上，手指像彈琴般在上頭輕跳着。黑澤平躺在他旁邊，另一隻手在輕掃着安達把玩着的手。

「沒有。」

安達也是想在激烈之後與戀人享受着性愛後的溫存，雖然兩位大男人擠在一張單人床顯得十分勉強，但能如此貼近着對方，兩人依戀着對方的體溫，感覺也不賴。安達漾着滿足的笑容，輕輕在黑澤臂上蹭了蹭。

「今天是在安達家的第一次呢。」黑澤勾起了安達的手指，笑瞇瞇地說。

看着心花怒放的戀人，安達有點無奈地問：「黑澤，是不是又在記着什麼紀念日了？」

黑澤十指緊扣着安達的手，深情地回答：「因為安達在自己的家中將全部交托給我，這對我來說很有意義。」

在這屬於自己的空間中，安達把自己的全部獻給了黑澤，這是信任對方的意思。安達頓時感到雙頰一熱，他的家中又多了一段會讓他失眠的片段。安達縮起了身體更貼近黑澤，發現膝蓋因剛才的跪地而感到有點痛。

「不過，呃⋯下次，還是去黑澤家才做吧⋯」在黑澤的大床上比較舒適和自在⋯⋯不對，他竟然將以往的經驗和今次的過程作比較，安達赫然發覺自己變得大膽而直接，好像對與黑澤做愛一事上癮了的感覺。

「下次嗎？」黑澤顯得有點雀躍，稍微握緊了安達的手，「那就明天晚上？」

「咦？」

「不行？」黑澤語氣驟變得失落，安達看到那哀求的表情，無法開口拒絕。

「也不是不行⋯」安達愈說愈細聲，把頭埋進黑澤的臂彎中。

黑澤憋不住高興的笑意，拉起兩人緊扣着的手到嘴邊，在安達的無名指上留下一吻，「謝謝。」

原先決定待安達入睡後會回到床下安置好的寢具上，但黑澤直到翌晨也不願離開自己的戀人，狹窄的床上使兩人都無法自在地入睡，各自展露了最差的睡相。

果然，下次在自己家才做吧。


	4. 更早遇見

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是更早遇見的話，大概是這種感覺吧。

黑澤想到，要是更早遇見安達的話，大概是這種感覺吧。  
  
他留在課室裏陪伴為了委員會工作而煩惱的安達，安達思考時用鉛芯筆的後端敲着自己的太陽穴，垂下頭埋怨着推卸責任的前輩。他伸出手輕撥着安達長到睫毛上的瀏海，當安達皺着眉抬起頭時，他用手指輕輕撫平了安達的眉心。  
  
「怎麼了？」一直被凝視住的安達不好意思地問。  
  
「即使安達現在很煩惱，我還是希望你在我身邊時是笑着的。」  
  
受不住肉麻情話的安達豎起了筆記，只露出清徹的眼睛和發紅的耳朵，那對羞怯的眼睛眨了眨，然後鬥氣般盯着他，但面對着顯得失落的他，又心軟地伸出了手，輕輕拉住了他的手指。  
  
青澀的時光，初次的心動，他不清楚年輕的他會選擇衝動地去追求所愛，還是像成年後的他小心翼翼地處理自己的心意。但不管如何去接近安達，他都相信，要是能更早遇見安達，安達會為他的學生生活添上一份溫暖的色彩，像日出的晨曦般，在他的天空中璨放着黃橙色的光芒。  
  
現在兩人同樣三十歲，還是年輕的一代，往後仍有一段漫長的時光一起渡過，但黑澤感覺好像錯失了跟安達一起體驗成長的機會。  
  
好想回到過去成為安達的同學。黑澤不禁對自己的貪念感到一絲畏懼，只要是關於安達的事，不論是過去、現在、還是未來，他都想擁有。他的佔有慾比想像中的還要強。  
  
「黑澤？」  
  
戀人的呼喚把黑澤從思考中拉回現實世界，他望向身旁的安達，微微一笑問：「怎樣了？」  
  
「你看了很久⋯」今天整理着家中的儲物時找到了高中時的照片，黑澤一開始時很高興地觀賞着，原本輕鬆的表情卻突然變得沉重，令安達感到奇怪。  
  
「因為很可愛。」黑澤的回答依然肉麻，巧妙地迴避了他沉思的原因。  
  
「可愛什麼的⋯才沒有這回事。」安達不好意思地摸了摸後頸，被哄得靦腆一笑。明明照片裏的他沒有表情，顯得十分陰沉。因為不擅長溝通，所以安達並不容易融入人群，在高中生涯中只是一位毫不起眼的人。  
  
「黑澤，你高中時的樣子是怎樣呢？」儘管知道黑澤的高中生活跟自己截然不同，但安達依然對這位人氣王的學生時代感到興趣。  
  
「我嗎？啊⋯說起來，早前好像有朋友把高中時的照片找出來了。」黑澤將茶几上的手機推到兩人中間，滑動屏幕找到照片後，安達交疊雙手伏在茶几上，湊近手機並用兩指放大了照片。  
  
「這是當年文化祭時表演話劇後拍的。」  
  
安達在一張多人合照中輕易地找到黑澤。高佻的身型使黑澤站在後排依然奪目，有着瀏海的棕髮用髮蠟固定了微捲的造型，五官略帶稚氣，他對着鏡頭燦放着耀眼的笑容，展現着清爽的魅力。  
  
「好帥⋯」真心話不自覺地流露出來，引來黑澤的輕笑。  
  
看到照片裏的黑澤戴上一個王冠，身上亦穿上一套純白的禮服，嗯⋯是白馬王子呢⋯  
  
「黑澤是演王子嗎？」  
  
「是啊，嗯⋯突然感到有點難為情。」黑澤難得地露出羞臊的表情，摸着後頸回應。  
  
「你很適合當王子啊！」安達偷偷瞄了戀人一眼，耍笑地說。  
  
仔細一看，原來黑澤身邊都被女生包圍住，他旁邊更有一位可愛的女生穿着淡藍色的公主裙，勾住他的臂彎，曖昧地把頭靠在他的手臂上。畢竟是以前的事了，安達不應該為此而介懷的，但他還是感覺有點難過。  
  
黑澤真的很受歡迎，如果兩人當年是高中同學的話，黑澤絕對不會留意到那麼低調的自己吧。  
  
原先帶着仰慕的眼神看着照片，感到失落的安達不禁抬頭望向身邊的黑澤，黑澤挑起眉微笑着，以表情詢問安達的動作。  
  
「啊⋯不，只是覺得，黑澤你就像一位真的王子一樣，既帥氣又完美，而且還很受歡迎。」安達迴避了黑澤溫柔的目光，收起了放在手機屏幕上的手，彆扭地說。  
  
他在課室的一角中埋頭為委員會工作忙碌着，課室的另一方傳來一陣笑聲，他抬頭一看，黑澤就像是舞台上一直被聚光燈照射住的主角，即使不刻意去留意，黑澤那耀眼的光芒都會奪去所有人的視線。  
  
他稍微瞇起了眼睛避開那刺眼的光線，但目光依然被黑澤吸引住，他會在一旁羡慕着這種無法拒絕的魅力，同時也會為這位完美的同學而感到不屑。  
  
不過，這些羡慕和妒忌只會在他腦海中一閃而過，他想隨心自由地過着自己喜歡的生活，不需要其他人的注意和關懷。決意放棄委員會工作的負擔後，他收拾了書包離開課室。  
  
在擦身而過時，友善的黑澤也許會送上一句道別，但亦僅僅如此。  
  
安達想到，要是更早遇到黑澤的話，應該是這種結局吧。  
  
「那，安達就是我的公主嗎？」黑澤看到有點晃神的安達，往安達靠近並提了一個捉弄的問題，讓安達回過神來。  
  
「欸？什麼公主，我可是男人啊！」安達稍微退後，無奈地回應說。  
  
「對不起，是我錯了，」黑澤誠懇地伸手握住安達的手，提到自己胸前，「安達是我一直尋覓的王子。」  
  
「你這是在模仿當年的話劇嗎？」安達忍不住笑着調侃說。安達跟不上黑澤的思緒，他眼前的男人總有着奇妙的想像力，每回都帶給他驚喜。  
  
「王子和王子的愛情話劇，感覺不是挺有趣嗎？」  
  
「不可能吧？」安達不以為然地回應，「而且，我怎會當上王子啊⋯」  
  
「安達很可愛啊，河馬王子。」黑澤突然提起兩人初次約會練習時的糗事。  
  
「欸，才不是。」安達生悶氣地回答，「我的意思是，因為，高中時候的我們，一定是不同世界和等級的人啊⋯」  
  
啊⋯他又自然地把這種無意義的自卑說出來了，即使和黑澤相戀後，他偶爾也會展露出向來低落的自信心。安達緊閉着嘴巴，怯懦地望向黑澤，黑澤卻仍然誠懇地凝視着他。  
  
「不會的，安達。」黑澤的語氣既溫柔卻又堅定，使安達無法移開目光。  
  
「無論是從前、現在、還是將來，或是在另一個我們一早已經相遇了的時空中，我相信你也是我生命中最重要的人。」  
  
安達的體貼和善良，彷彿將黑澤從黯淡無光的軀殼中拯救了他的靈魂，安達給予了他能夠休息的容身之所，這是黑澤深信不疑的事，他非安達不可。  
  
安達沒有問為什麼，因為只要他看到黑澤坦誠的眼神，他明白了這段誓言的意思。黑澤再一次提醒了安達，他們相戀的原因，是因為兩人觸動了彼此的內心，這是並不會因由不同的背景所改變的事實。安達的手心感到一股溫暖，黑澤總是能把暖意送到他寂寞的心裏。  
  
「謝謝你，黑澤。」  
  
安達低頭眨着眼睛，嘗試阻止感動的眼淚流下。兩人握住的手，不知不覺變了十指緊扣，貼上了黑澤的胸懷。  
  
「安達。」  
  
一聲呼喚，安達便抬起頭回望黑澤。熟悉的眼神，加速的心動，都是在向對方透露着愛意，他們握緊了彼此的手，安達自然地靠近戀人，在雙唇將要貼上時才慢慢閉上眼。在輕吻到唇上時，安達忍不住笑意，抿着嘴笑了。  
  
第一下的吻只是互相輕輕觸上了彼此的唇瓣，像試探般確實了對方的存在，安達在退後時張開了嘴帶着一個眼神望向黑澤，黑澤便單手摟上安達的後頸，給了安達一個溫柔的深吻。  
  
在安達擁有魔法前，黑澤不敢對同期同事的安達逾規，但探索到黑澤內心對安達的渴望和奢求後，安達卻鼓起了勇氣，為更加了解對方而踏出了一步。他們的緣份繞了一個大圈，他們還是命中注定般把紅線牽回在一起，無論如何，安達都會面對自己的心意而找到一直在等待的黑澤。  
  
黑澤用輕柔的吻把安達慢慢地推倒在地上，在黑澤退後喘息時，安達眼角瞟到旁邊的紙箱。  
  
「啊⋯我們還未收拾完⋯」  
  
只不過是看了他的高中照片，事情竟然會這樣發展，但安達也沒有要停下的意思。  
  
「待會再收拾，好嗎？」黑澤雙手交叉捉着衣裳的下擺，往上一拉爽快地脫下了上衣。  
  
安達的視線從下而上掃過黑澤赤裸的上身，忍不住別過臉失笑，「哈哈⋯你是在急什麼啦⋯哇！抱歉⋯不要！」  
  
黑澤的手鑽進安達的上衣，搔癢着他的腰部並俯身湊近他，一分一秒也不敢怠慢，當再次迎上對方的視線時，安達的笑聲被黑澤侵略性的深吻堵住了。  
  
那些為同居而整理的行李，暫時被兩人擱下了。


	5. 我們的舞

「這是⋯？」安達接過黑澤遞來的相簿，眨着疑惑的眼睛看着黑澤。

黑澤坐在安達身旁，湊近對方回答道：「上一次不是在安達家看了你的照片了嗎？我也想將自己過去的生活和你分享，你願意看嗎？」

安達靦腆地點點頭，「嗯，那我要看了。」

安達翻開相簿，雙眼因好奇而明亮起來，看着高中時的戀人在不同的場合中拍下合照和單人照，照片中有着偶爾正經也有偶爾調皮的表情，安達在每一張照片上勾畫着黑澤的輪廓，黑澤便會簡述了照片後的故事，直到安達翻到一頁中都是拍下了黑澤在舞台上的身影，衣著打扮跟之前在黑澤手機裏看過的合照一樣。

「咦？黑澤那時候的表演是舞台劇嗎？」安達指着一張黑澤與女同學跳雙人舞的照片問。

「其實也不算是舞台劇，我們只是在最後舞會的場景中加了一小段跳舞的元素。」黑澤將手放在安達的肩上並摟近自己，安達先是羞澀地瞥了他一眼，再將頭靠在黑澤的肩上。

連續拍下的鏡頭，將他們的舞步一幅一幅地紀錄下來，但安達依然能從斷續的動作中感受到舞蹈的流暢，黑澤的姿勢看來十分標準，照片也清晰地留住了黑澤認真的表情，扶抱着舞伴優雅地旋轉，浪漫的氣氛讓安達羡慕起那位能夠與黑澤共舞的女同學。

「黑澤會跳雙人舞嗎？」

「嗯，我以前跟姊去學過社交舞。」

「是啊⋯」安達用着仰慕的語氣說，「黑澤會跳舞，唱歌也很好聽，真的好像童話裏的王子一樣。」

每一次想到黑澤的優點，安達心裏都感到有點自卑和不安，雖然想讓黑澤更加依賴自己，但是總是覺得自己的能力不足，沒有辦法好好扶持黑澤。看着垂頭的安達，黑澤挪着身體面向安達，揚眉問道：「安達，我們要不要跳舞？」

「欸？現在嗎？」安達抬頭睜大了雙眼反問，黑澤便點了點頭。

安達彆扭地摸着後腦，「可是，我不會跳舞。」

「我來教你。」黑澤站了起來，向安達伸出一手誠懇地說，「安達王子，你願意和我跳一隻舞嗎？」

啊、對呢，黑澤說過我也是他的王子。安達害羞地摸了摸鼻子，再握着黑澤的手回應：「嗯，請多多指教，黑澤王子。」

安達被握住雙手站在黑澤面前，意識到黑澤的認真時身體不禁僵硬起來。

「身體放鬆點，跟着我就可以了。」黑澤用拇指輕輕掃着安達的手背。

「喔。」安達學着黑澤雙腳並立並伸直身體，抬頭帶着緊張的眼神回望黑澤。

黑澤先將安達的左手放到自己的肩上，然後把自己的右手置在安達左肩下，再把兩人相握的手提起到肩膀的高度。黑澤穩定了站姿後，輕柔地帶領着安達踏着互動的舞步。

「這是第一步。」黑澤的右腳向前時讓安達的左腳向後移。

「第二步。」兩人如鏡像般將另一隻腳向橫踏。

「第三步。」黑澤將右腳併向左腳，安達也跟着將左腳併向右腳。

「記住了嗎？」

「嗯。」安達專注地凝望着兩人的腳步點點頭，再喃喃自語地重複着舞步的拍子，「一、二、三⋯⋯」

「對，一、二、三。」

安達笨拙地踏着左腳，再將右腳橫移到一側，最後左腳併向右腳完成舞步。黑澤引領着安達，同時亦帶着轉度讓兩人在舞蹈中旋轉。

「一、二、三，一、二、三⋯⋯」

安達打着拍子的手指彷彿將自己的心跳聲敲到黑澤手背上，黑澤感受到安達也學着自己的呼吸節奏，安達的依靠和信任讓身體慢慢放鬆，緩慢的舞步開始變得流暢。

「三⋯⋯」

他們不再需要打着拍子動作也變得有默契，隨着心跳加速而變快了舞步的節奏。黑澤帶領着安達輕盈地擺盪和旋轉，深情的目光將眼前一切都化得更加美妙，他想像着兩人同樣穿上純白色的禮服，在莊重的婚禮上跳着約定之舞，對彼此許下愛情永恆的誓言。

當安達相信着自己的舞步而抬眼迎上自己的目光時，黑澤讚賞地說：「安達跳得很好。」

「真的嗎？」安達露出得意的笑容，雙眼閃亮的光芒反映了感動的心情，「感覺好奇妙，和黑澤在一起，我就好像能做到任何事。」

黑澤心臟彷彿有一刻的停頓，就如讓靈魂用眼睛攝影了這一幕，清晰地在腦海中刻劃了一瞬間心靈上的觸動。只要看到你因為我而展露的笑容，我便深信一直以來的等待都是值得的，也讓我有自信繼續為你的幸福努力。

「要試試播着音樂跳嗎？」

「嗯！」

黑澤選好音樂後，他向安達伸出一隻手，安達沒有猶豫握住黑澤的手。

**_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_ **

**_Would you believe me?_ **

**_Would you agree?_ **

聽到歌詞後，安達的眼底閃過了驚喜，接着害羞地抿着嘴凝視着黑澤。黑澤只是情深地緊握着安達的手，緩緩地在舞蹈中搖擺着身體。

**_It's almost that feeling_ **

**_We've met before_ **

**_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_ **

**_When I tell you love has come here and now_ **

安達好像能再次聽到黑澤的心聲，透過浪漫的歌詞和手心的熱度傳到他的心中，讓他加重了回握着手的力度，漾起了甜蜜的微笑。

**_A moment like this_ **

**_Some people wait a lifetime_ **

**_For a moment like this_ **

**_Some people search forever_ **

**_For that one special kiss_ **

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_ **

**_Some people wait a lifetime_ **

**_For a moment like this_ **

安達曾經不敢相信自己能夠尋覓到一份真摯美好的愛情，直到三十歲時擁有了難以置信的魔法，他才發覺自己身邊一直有一位默默地守候着自己的人。如今的他在黑澤的引領下，嘗試着他以往不會跳的舞，黑澤的深情和幸福填滿了他以往空虛的人生。

**_Everything changes but beauty remains_ **

**_Something so tender_ **

**_I can't explain_ **

**_Well I may be dreaming_ **

**_But still lie awake_ **

**_Can't we make this dream last forever?_ **

**_And I'll cherish all the love we share_ **

黑澤曾經不敢相信自己能夠擁有一段無比珍貴的愛情，因為安達的魔法，使他們都經歷了既夢幻卻又真實的相戀過程，這種奇妙的感覺依然跟隨在兩人的愛情上，他們每天都能從對方的愛感受到新鮮和驚喜，無論如何，他都不會再讓自己放開眼前的人。

**_Could this be the greatest love of all?_ **

**_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_ **

他們的舞步逐漸沒有隨着拍子，黑澤放棄了傳統的舞步，他握上安達扶在自己身上的手，將雙手放到兩人中間，安達默契地拉遠了他們的距離，再互相拉近彼此。

**_So let me tell you this_ **

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_ **

黑澤抬高右手到安達頭頂上，安達在他的手臂下轉了一圈，因為笨拙而讓兩人不禁笑了。黑澤寵愛地將安達抱離地面轉了一圈，讓安達抑制不住快樂發出清脆的笑聲。

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_ **

兩人最後緊貼着對方，將手放在對方的腰間，額抵着額，左右搖晃地慢慢轉着圈。他們不約而同地閉上雙眼，享受着柔情的音樂和舞蹈，還有這一刻無法言喻的美好。

**_“Some people wait a lifetime… “_ **

「 … for a moment like this 」安達低聲地唱出最後一句歌詞。

「謝謝你，黑澤。」

「嗯？」黑澤張開雙眼，望着感動得眼泛淚光的安達。

「教了我這麼棒的舞。」

「不是啊⋯⋯這支舞也是安達帶領着我跳的。」黑澤用一手撫向安達泛紅的臉龐，抹去安達快要掉落的淚珠。

沒有跟從規定的舞步，只有他們隨心的行動，將兩人的心意投進了他們第一支舞中。

安達伸手握住臉上的大手，恍然大悟地回應：「啊、所以這是我們一起創造的舞步，是只屬於我們的舞呢。」

「是啊，只屬於我們的舞。」黑澤笑得很燦爛，他情不自禁地抬起安達的下巴，讓安達仰首迎接着溫柔卻霸道的吻。

第一支舞的紀念日。以後，會有更多在隨意之中跳着只屬於我們的舞。

刻意的安排不會及憑感覺而來的浪漫，好像是時間定下只屬於他們的一刻，讓他們在平凡的日子中亦能特別地留下新的意義。黑澤曾經介意過他與安達不能更早遇見，但也許，不，在等待後的相愛就是正正讓他們要更珍惜這段感情。

在這座屬於他們的城堡中，王子和王子正幸福快樂地生活着。

  
  
  


後記—— 

「接下來，可以讓我教安達更纏綿的雙人舞嗎？」

黑澤接着在安達耳邊說了悄悄話，讓安達縮起脖子，脹紅着臉看着黑澤小聲地埋怨：「這、這不是跳舞吧⋯⋯」

「你不願意嗎？」

「⋯⋯嗯、我願意。」

安達隨即被橫抱起，他嚇得發出一聲驚呼，在黑澤將他抱回寢室時，他憋不住笑意把頭埋在黑澤肩上說：「你又在急什麼啦⋯⋯」

黑澤將安達放在床邊，再半跪在安達面前。

「那我慢慢來教你，」黑澤握起安達的手，輕吻着安達纖瘦的手指，「從這邊開始？」

「欸？！」


	6. 你的渴求、我的慾望、我們的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人交往後的員工溫泉之旅  
> 黑澤的員工旅行願望清單  
> ● 趁機向安達表白✅  
> ● 與安達偷偷調情✅  
> ● 與安達一起泡溫泉✅  
> ● 與安達秘密約會 (•_•)?

安達握着背包一邊的背帶，低頭撅着嘴呼了一口氣。  
  
從今天開始是兩天一晚的公司員工旅行，他穿上了之前黑澤為他挑選的蔚藍色毛衣外套，走到集合的地方。  
  
這還是兩人交往後第一次旅行，以往的安達非常厭惡員工旅行，畢竟對於無法融入氣氛當中的他來說，一切都只是在消耗着他體力和精神的活動。但現在情況不同了，他有了黑澤相伴同行，安達感到既緊張又期待，抬頭往旅遊巴士方向一看，不消一秒便在人群中找到奪目的黑澤，而黑澤同時也留意到安達的接近。  
  
看到安達還有他身上的外套，黑澤隨即漾起燦爛的笑容，舉起一手興奮地呼喊：「安⋯」  
  
「哇！黑澤先生，穿便服也很帥呢！」  
「我可以坐在你旁邊嗎？」  
  
然而女同事們從四方八面迅速的包圍了黑澤，打斷了黑澤的呼喚，她們展露出要攻陷黑澤的氣勢，可怕得讓安達不寒而慄。黑澤的笑容頓時變得尷尬，用無奈的眼神望向安達，安達半舉起手向黑澤揮了揮，換來黑澤欣慰的一笑。  
  
受歡迎的人真的很辛苦呢⋯⋯  
  
安達拉緊嘴角撇着嘴，看着這七年的員工旅行中都同樣出現的畫面，今天的他心情跟以往的揶揄不同，他的內心多了一份低落的感情。  
  
他的戀人，真的很受歡迎啊⋯⋯他還幻想至少在旅遊巴士上可以一起坐，看來是他想得太過理想了。安達停下了腳步，遠處的人群似乎沒有他能自然地靠近的空間。  
  
「喔！安達前輩！」  
  
六角響亮的聲音從後方傳來，隨後他便感受到肩上的一拍，讓他整個人因驚嚇而跳了一下。  
  
「六角，別突然來嚇我啊⋯」安達撫了撫胸口，他的心臟承受力很低，埋怨地說。  
  
「欸？前輩你真的太容易被嚇倒了吧？」六角若無其事地雙手搭在安達的肩上，搖着安達的肩膀說，「前輩別站在一旁嘛，這麼高興的日子，一起嗨起來啦！」  
  
「欸？」安達還未回過神來，轉頭看着六角推着他肩膀走了起來。  
  
「來吧來吧！」六角伸出一手指向前方那群肉食女同事。  
  
「啊哈哈⋯⋯」安達被六角推着向前走，他難以拒絕六角的雀躍，只能發出無奈的笑聲應對。  
  
「六角。」  
  
黑澤冷不防走到他們身前，移開了六角放在安達肩上的手。  
  
「黑、黑澤！」安達受到第二次驚嚇，他完全沒有發覺黑澤的靠近。黑澤神出鬼沒的能力愈來愈強。  
  
「黑澤前輩！」六角端正地站立對黑澤興奮地打招呼，黑澤拉過六角的手並搭着其肩膀說：「其實呢，秘書組的羽鳥小姐，似乎挺在意六角的。」  
  
「欸？真的嗎？」六角驚喜地張開嘴巴，喜悅地望向那一群女同事們。  
  
不是真的吧。安達小心翼翼地探頭望向黑澤身後，後方的女同事們向他們投來了好奇的目光，他驚慌地立刻又把自己收回到黑澤面前。  
  
「六角，把握機會吧！」黑澤像是鼓勵地拍了拍六角的背，在安達眼中卻是趕走六角的意思。  
  
「好！謝謝前輩！」六角有禮地向黑澤鞠躬後，興奮得跳步地加入人群之中，安達看着六角和女同事們搭訕，一開始還擔心黑澤捉弄了六角，但事情似乎發展得很順利，六角對着不遠處的兩人舉起了拇指，同時有數位同事隨着六角的動作望向了他們。  
  
安達迴避了群眾投來的疑惑目光。從旁人的目光看來，他和黑澤站在一起很奇怪吧，陰沉的邊緣人和爽朗的大帥哥，兩人的性格截然不同，黑澤與自己變得熟絡一定是一件很難以理解的事。雖然跟黑澤交往後，安達學會勇敢嘗試挑戰，慢慢建立起自信心，但他那種煩悶的自卑感總會作祟，不時擋下他努力的衝勁，就像現在一樣，他因為別人的注意又變得畏縮，彷彿要躲在自己的影子下。  
  
安達緊張地握住背帶，黑澤似乎留意到他的不安，輕聲地問：「安達，要一起坐嗎？」  
  
「咦？可以嗎？」安達徬徨地抬頭看着黑澤，但眼神閃着期待的心情。  
  
黑澤溫柔地笑着回應：「嗯，我只想和你一起坐。」  
  
「啊⋯⋯嗯。」黑澤的笑容和說話給了他安心的感覺，安達靦腆地說，「我也是⋯」  
  
黑澤環視四周，趁眾人在忙於分配巴士上的座位時，悄悄地伸手握了握安達的手。  
  
「走吧。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
安達坐在靠車窗的位置，豪華的旅遊巴士座位比較舒適寬敞，但兩人的坐姿自然地貼上了對方的大腿。雖然表情沒太大變化，但安達感受到黑澤內心的波動，大概是因為他也有着同樣的心情。  
  
旅遊巴士上到高速公路時，六角馬上自薦成為第一位表演唱歌的人選。  
  
「獻醜了，我六角祐太要唱了。」  
  
聽着六角的歌聲配合着輕快的音樂，安達不禁佩服地說：「咦？六角，唱得很好呢。」  
  
「不好意思，我也來唱一首，可以嗎？」  
  
嗯？安達驚訝地看着剛才拒絕了科長的黑澤，黑澤接過了咪高峰，輕輕清了清嗓子。  
  
「黑澤選了一首情歌。」  
「哇，真的呢，是有對象了嗎？」  
  
安達無視了那些竊竊私語，黑澤的歌聲溫柔地透露着歌詞中的感情，安達不能從那深情認真的臉移開目光，黑澤緩緩望向安達唱着深刻的歌詞。  
  
「我們一起經歷的過往 一起走過的時光」  
「是這輩子難以放手的寶物」  
「有時候我會被自己綑綁住」  
「你不經意的一句話 就能讓我的心得到自由的解放」  
  
在唱到最後一段時，黑澤臉上洋溢着幸福的笑容看着安達。  
  
「在不經意的瞬間 我們會有心有靈犀」  
「有時不約而同地哼着同一首歌」  
「那些偶爾對現在的我來說都意義重大」  
「沒錯 我非你不可」  
「我只要你」  
  
以往明明也有聽過黑澤的歌聲，但這一次是黑澤如此靠近而對望着自己，彷彿把這七年來的感情重新傳達給身旁的戀人。  
  
「沒錯 我非你不可 我只就要你」  
  
怎麼辦？安達感到心跳的飆升，是他從未有過的激動，他再一次因為黑澤心動而著迷，而且感動得幾乎要落淚。  
  
黑澤交還咪高峰後，也不管車上其他人的拍掌歡呼，只是一直柔情地凝視着安達。  
  
「太、太明顯了⋯⋯」安達終於反應過來，羞澀地垂下頭，抬起濕潤的眼睛看着黑澤咕噥說。  
  
「嗯哼。」黑澤調皮地對安達挑起眉目，放在大腿上的手移近了安達，用尾指疊上安達的手指。  
  
「安達，我唱得怎樣？」  
  
所以是想得到讚揚才唱的嗎？安達偷偷地笑着回答：「黑澤唱得很好聽。」  
  
接着安達勾起了黑澤的小指，用只有黑澤聽到的聲量說：「我很喜歡⋯」  
  
突如其來的告白使黑澤一愣，不禁扣緊了對方的小指，低下了頭露出罕有的羞澀笑容。  
  
「謝謝。」  
  
好像太幸福了，讓他們幾乎遺忘了這趟旅行中不只得他們兩人。兩人悄悄勾着小指，黑澤繼續與鄰座的同事打交道，安達望向窗外的風景，托着下巴的手捂住憋不住笑意的嘴角，他內心的興奮隱約帶着一點不安，就這樣開始了他們二天一晚的員工旅行。  
  
⚣♨  
  
經歷了公司安排的累人行程，在旅館中享受了海鮮大餐後，安達懶洋洋地在澡堂中清洗乾淨身體。  
  
「哇啊！黑澤前輩身材真好，是有在做健身嗎？」比較遲進來的六角一看到黑澤，便讚佩地說。  
  
「是啊，畢竟都三十歲了，除了為了健康，也能增強體力去應付不同的事。」  
  
這句意味深長的回答讓安達的視線從自己鼓起的肚子，移向旁邊的黑澤身上，黑澤坐在小椅子上，熱水流過黑澤的身軀，霧氣瀰漫中依然清晰地看到側身腰間明顯的線條，展現了鍛煉過的結實腹肌和胸肌，那都是安達無數個夜中留戀過的地方。當安達將目光在黑澤身材從下以上掃瞄，視線移到黑澤的臉上時，才發現對方正在看着自己。  
  
黑澤微微勾起一邊嘴角，誘惑的笑容使安達的臉隨即變熱，迴避對視後默然站起來走到溫泉池邊。  
  
「好危險。」安達說的是自己，他竟然在公眾地方上直接欣賞着戀人的身體，而且還回憶起纏綿的片段當中，太不知羞恥了。驚亂的他遺忘了溫泉的高溫，一腳踏進池水中。  
  
「好燙！」熾熱的泉水使他隨即收起腳，卻不能保持平衡而要往後方一跌，幸好黑澤及時在後方扶着他。  
  
「沒事吧？」黑澤扶着安達的肩膀問道。  
  
「嗯，謝謝。」只是一個平常的接觸已經讓心跳加速，赤裸的身軀讓安達彆扭地縮起身體，忍着高溫謹慎地走進池中，屈膝坐在池中的一角。黑澤也緩緩走到安達身旁盤腳坐下，仰首放鬆着疲倦的身軀，享受着溫泉的熱度舒緩肌肉的痛楚。安達抿着嘴巴稍微轉身面向了黑澤。  
  
「今年的安排比以往的好太多了，不但澡堂很寬敝，而且還是露天溫泉。」黑澤望着夜空打開話題說。  
  
「啊⋯⋯說起來，有一次住的旅館澡堂特別小。」安達跟着黑澤仰望天空，星星寥寥點綴了夜空，陪襯着光亮的圓月。  
  
「我也記得那一次，還要與其他公司的員工擠在泡湯中，超辛苦的。」  
  
不過，那一次旅行中最辛苦的是黑澤沒有辦法接近安達，只能在遠處看着安達默默地獨自參與旅行，他沒有向安達提出同行的勇氣，畢竟那時候兩人只是甚少交流的同期同事，整趟旅程中他一直偽裝成享受着旅行，以內心的妄想滿足自己的心願。  
  
「對對，因為恰巧遇到其他公司的員工旅行嘛！」想起那次在泡湯中的尷尬，安達啞然失笑地說，「啊，還有還有，那次的晚餐也很難吃。幸好今次旅館準備的晚餐很好吃！」  
  
黑澤將目光轉到身旁的戀人上，安達一邊用手撥動着泉水，一邊興奮地讚賞着剛才的晚餐。黑澤曾經想像過的畫面迎來實現的一天，他的膝蓋貼上安達的大腿，安達對肌膚的接觸已經沒有抗拒，反而更依靠着黑澤，黑澤沒有錯過安達臉上的笑意又再多了一點，現在的他不需要再懼怕一直看着安達而引人起疑。  
  
要是眼睛能帶着拍攝功能就好了。黑澤看着安達甜美的笑容，心裏開始籌劃着兩人的蜜月旅行，他要帶着安達去觀賞更多風景，一起去嘗試不同國家的美食，只要讓安達在自己身邊，一直展露着這樣幸福的笑容，他便感到心滿意足。  
  
「黑澤？」安達發現身旁的人沒有回應，好奇地轉頭望向黑澤。黑澤正深情地凝視着他，在熱霧飄泊之下黑澤的眼睫毛沾上了水珠，濕潤的臉和瀏海盡是性感的氣息，使他不禁屏住了呼吸。  
  
黑澤情不自禁地說：「今晚的月色真美。」  
  
心臟怦然一跳，然後急促地跳動着，理智讓安達急忙瞇起雙眼，免得自己被迷惑而親上去。  
  
「真的呢！是滿月！」  
  
受到驚嚇的安達身體往黑澤一縮，兩人同步地望向不知何時走到他們前方的六角，黑澤伸手護着受驚的戀人，憋着怒氣深深吸了一口氣，安達調整回自己的坐姿後只能尷尬地笑着。  
  
「六角⋯⋯」黑澤的語氣帶着責備的意思，六角卻因為雀躍而沒有注意到黑澤的怒氣。  
  
六角抬頭到處張望溫泉的環境，「能夠看到夜空，這個溫泉超棒！」  
  
安達和黑澤趁着六角轉移了視線時對望了一眼，安達抱膝的手伸出手指戳了一下黑澤的大腿，示意不要介懷，黑澤只好放下鬱悶的情緒，心裏決定要盡快安排一趟只有兩人的旅行。  
  
「對了，前輩，我們來比賽誰能在溫泉撐最久吧！」六角接着一臉期待地向兩人提議。  
  
「欸？不行吧⋯這樣很危險的。」安達瞥了黑澤一眼，以健康為理由拒絕了六角的提議。  
  
「欸——這麼難得一起泡溫泉就來玩一下吧，安達前輩！」六角正想伸手捉住安達的肩膀，黑澤迅速地握住六角的手。  
  
「六角，長時間泡湯的確會對身體有不良反應，所有事都要適可而止啊。」黑澤嚴厲的在教訓六角地說。  
  
「對吧，安達？」黑澤另一隻手自然地擱在安達背後，望向安達時卻又是溫柔地問。  
  
「嗯⋯」安達點點頭，與黑澤對望後忍不住偷偷的笑了一笑。  
  
「好吧⋯⋯」聽到六角放棄的反應，黑澤才安心鬆手，六角的失落只維持了一會，便半蹲着走到安達身邊，安達下意識靠向了黑澤，擋住了黑澤放在身後的手。  
  
「對了，前輩，明天的自由時間有計劃了嗎？」六角伸着頭望向兩人問道。  
  
「我有約了。」黑澤簡單地回答，也沒有要再講述的意思，這樣反而引起了六角的好奇心。  
  
「咦？前輩有約了嗎？」六角的眼睛亮了起來，追問着道，「啊！難道是大家說的那位對象嗎？」  
  
黑澤只是微笑而沒有回應，讓六角自言自語地解說着他收到的消息：「黑澤前輩今早不是唱了情歌了嗎，而且最近看起來春風滿面，一直是有對象了吧！」  
  
「嗯。」黑澤依然沒有解釋，他緩緩收起放在安達背後的手，卻刻意地用指腹掃着安達駝起的背上，沿着明顯凸出的脊背撫到股溝上，手指的打轉使安達敏感得弓起腰，安達隨即轉過頭瞪着黑澤，難以想像黑澤在這種環境下竟然還對他惡作劇。  
  
「哼⋯⋯」黑澤的敷衍讓六角摸着下巴，然後問向身旁的安達：「安達前輩，你認識嗎，黑澤前輩的對象？」  
  
「啊⋯⋯我⋯⋯」突然的追問使安達不知所措，他的視線不斷在六角和黑澤身上之間交替，直到黑澤的手觸上他的臀肉，輕輕捏了一下，比溫泉更熾熱的感覺一下子湧上頭腦，令他猛烈站起。  
  
泉水隨着隨着他身體的線條滑落，黑澤的視線從上以下落在安達的肚子上，然後欣賞地揚起眉，像是用雙眼品嚐着安達般舔了舔下唇。  
  
微胖的肚子顯得雪白嫩滑，就像白玉一樣軟乎乎的，真的超可愛。好想摸啊⋯⋯  
  
安達完全感受到黑澤視線中的訊息，然後他看到一臉錯愕的六角，他急忙說：「呃，那個、太熱，我受不了了⋯」  
  
安達羞恥地轉身離開，黑澤托着下巴看着那可愛的背影，不禁失笑。  
  
真的，不管是他本人，還是黑澤，真的都好危險。  
  
⚣♨  
  
安達上半身趴伏在旅館公共空間的圓桌上，以冰涼的桌面降低自己的高溫和激盪的心跳。剛才的溫泉中炙熱的不只是水溫，還有黑澤投來的熾熱眼神，即使失去了讀取心聲的魔法，他也感受到黑澤內心的激動和渴望，讓他感到非常羞恥，忍耐不住先從溫泉中逃出。  
  
也許是因為這是在交往後第一次一起參與公司旅行，黑澤爭取了所有能與安達相處的機會，安達亦很享受那些偷偷傳情的時光，雖然兩人之間總是有六角的介入就是了。  
  
不過，安達還是有點慶幸六角在場，要是真的能獨處的話，大概兩人都會按捺不住吧⋯⋯  
  
「唉⋯⋯」  
  
安達哀歎了一聲，這一趟旅行中散發着的幸福氣團，使他發覺自己似乎變得愈來愈依戀黑澤，自從得知黑澤對自己的心意後，他平凡的生活便得到天旋地轉的改變，每天收到的驚喜和甜蜜填滿了他以往空虛的內心。  
  
「黑澤最近有了交往的對象吧？」  
  
聽到鄰座談起黑澤的八卦，安達忍不住偷聽。  
  
「一定有，黑澤身上最近就是散發着戀愛中的氣團啊⋯⋯」  
「而且今早還公然在巴士上唱情歌呢，欸？難道他的對象是公司的人嗎？」  
  
一絲的不安徘徊在安達心底裏，不只是因為無法克制的兩人，而是今早的一事依然困擾着他。因為畏懼兩人的關係曝光，還有他自覺自己在看着黑澤成為眾人的焦點時，他完全沒有自信走到黑澤身邊。  
  
他緩緩從桌子爬起來，癱倒在椅背上，變得清涼的身軀彷彿需要一個擁抱的溫度。  
  
「喔！找到了找到了！」  
  
響亮的聲音又在安達後方傳來，六角一邊從走廊奔向安達，一邊呼叫着：「安達前輩！」  
  
「六角，黑澤呢？」安達期盼他的戀人跟隨六角過來，眼前卻只見到六角的人。  
  
「黑澤前輩真的很受歡迎呢，女同事們都等着他出浴，他一出來就被包圍了。」六角拉出安達對面的椅子坐下，解釋着說。  
  
「是嗎？」安達明知故問。畢竟員工旅行是難得可以親近黑澤的機會，對黑澤有意思的女同事必定會全力以赴，想到黑澤被包圍的畫面，安達頓時感到很難受。  
  
「黑澤前輩既帥氣又溫柔，而且這麼受歡迎，我也想成為那樣出色的人呢。」六角一如既往地閃亮着仰慕的眼神讚揚着黑澤。  
  
安達只是勉強一笑沒有回應，自卑感讓他駝着背低頭看着自己不安的雙手。  
  
留意到安達表情的變化，六角湊近安達，疑惑地問：「咦？安達前輩，你不舒服嗎？」  
  
「啊⋯不是，只是⋯感覺有點冷。」安達摸了摸自己的手腕，冷的不只是肌膚，還有感到低落的心。  
  
六角迅速撐起上半身，擔憂地說：「欸？那前輩快點回房吧，要是著冷了就麻煩了。」  
  
「啊⋯⋯嗯，那我先回房了。」安達用力點了點頭，慢慢站了起來。  
  
「我送前輩回房吧。」六角也急忙站起，衝到安達身旁。  
  
安達看到鄰近閒聊的同事，搖了搖頭，感到安慰地對六角微笑說：「不用了，現在是難得可以與同事親近的機會，六角，好好把握吧。」  
  
「哇，安達前輩跟黑澤前輩說了一樣的話喔！那我也要好好努力，不讓你們失望！」兩位前輩果然是要合作栽培他啊，六角對他們兩人的敬佩又再加深。  
  
安達摸了摸後頸，回想起今早的事：「好像是呢。」  
  
「前輩，謝謝你！」六角向安達擺出敬禮的姿勢，活潑地轉身向鄰枱的同事們搭訕。  
  
不知不覺，他們的動作、品味、語氣開始變得同步，彷彿對方的存在成為了自己身上的一部分。  
  
好想見到黑澤啊。安達帶着忐忑不安的心情離開旅館的大廳，就在走廊上迎面遇見黑澤。黑澤穿着同款的浴衣，出浴後的髮型蓬鬆而自然，被女同事包圍下只能擺出不顯失禮的專業笑容。  
  
安達頓時感到比起那個下雨天的誤會更加強烈的失落。他沒有理由生氣，他知道黑澤會將那群女生的示好通通都拒絕，可是鬱悶積在他心中，自卑而妒忌着女同事可以自然地靠近黑澤。  
  
因為一直處於幸福之中，安達都差點忘記了自己曾經是一位多麼渺小的人。他從黑澤身上學會了勇敢和相信自己，可是他還是很猶豫，就像此刻，他拿不出勇氣去表現自己，畏縮着身體看着黑澤旁邊的人不是他。  
  
那一絲不安被放大，他畏懼和黑澤的戀情曝光後，他會被指責與黑澤並不相配。  
  
可是當兩人對視時，安達捕捉到黑澤眼下閃過的喜悅，就像火苗般燃點了煙花，璀璨地綻放在他心中，他會捉住了散落尾巴，讓燃燒的火花在手心中留下疤痕以紀念存在過的痕跡。  
  
但他們的愛情並不像煙花般一瞬即逝，絕不會只留下遺憾和寂靜。  
  
黑澤因安達的注視而沒有留意到女同事伸手拉着他的手臂，安達猛然快步走過去。  
  
「黑澤！」  
  
那是安達不再卻步的呼喚。

所有人的視線全部同時落在安達身上，使他的身體畏縮地一顫。但是他不能再逃避，他沒有思考的時間，於是他只能結巴地說出最奇怪的句詞。  
  
「啊⋯⋯啊、那個，我們不是約好了嗎？」安達的手指胡亂地在空中指着，也不知道想指向哪一個方向。所有人都疑惑地看着他，只有黑澤明白了他的意思。  
  
黑澤帶着自在的笑容回應：「嗯，是呢。」  
  
「咦？我們也能一起去嗎？」不死心的女同事們繼續纏繞着黑澤，黑澤不耐煩地皺一皺眉，正想開口說話。  
  
「不行！」  
  
安達卻比黑澤更快反應，他的聲音響亮而焦急。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」糟了，身體自然地先做出了反應，安達的嘴巴顫抖着，不知道怎樣應付這個尷尬的場面。  
  
然後在安達泛出羞恥的臉紅前，黑澤巧妙地甩開女同事的手，踏前用高大的身軀擋下其他人的目光，他轉過頭，帶着凌厲的眼神說：「因為是我們兩人的約，所以不好意思了。」  
  
「欸？」這樣強硬的語氣並不是黑澤的作風，安達抬頭看着黑澤，黑澤也回望着安達，眼神一瞬間充滿着溺愛。  
  
「我們走吧。」  
  
女同事們看到黑澤的威嚇後也不敢再跟住他們，黑澤把手放在安達的背上，一直用身高擋着眾人落在安達身上的視線，直到安達背向所有人才並肩而行。  
  
安達僵硬地跟着黑澤走到某條走廊，黑澤停下了腳步，突然摟過安達的腰，緊緊地抱住了安達。  
  
「咦？黑澤，會、會有人經過的⋯⋯」安達驚慌地拍了拍黑澤的背。  
  
「嗯。」黑澤只是應了一聲，因為安達勇敢地在其他人面前表露對自己的佔有慾，使他無法控制的情感湧現，只能透過擁抱的溫度傳達這份珍重的感情。  
  
即使沒有了魔法，從那激盪的心跳和接觸，安達也能感受到黑澤的喜悅，這也是安達渴求的擁抱，於是安達抓緊了黑澤的背。  
  
黑澤撫上安達的後腦，閉上眼感受着安達的心跳和氣息，這都是他一直需要的觸碰。安達在黑澤的懷中感到安心而舒適，使他感動的淚光在眼眶中打轉，但他知道單單一個擁抱並不能解決他的問題，他想着要向黑澤透露所有的不安。  
  
「那個，黑澤，我有話想跟你說，不如我們先回到房中⋯」安達赫然想起了一件重要的事，無奈地再說，「啊⋯不對，我們不是同房呢⋯」  
  
黑澤慢慢放開懷抱，牽起安達的手，在走廊上謹慎地走進一間沒有關門的房，「這邊。」  
  
那似乎是一間擺放乾淨毛巾的儲物房，雖然擅自闖入了旅館的工作地方，但黑澤考慮過後還是鎖上門而沒有打開燈。  
  
月光透過唯一的小窗照到寬敞的儲物房，黑澤轉身依然清晰地看到淚眼汪汪的安達，對着自己眨眼時掉落了一顆眼淚，黑澤這才發覺他為安達的行動而感到高興，卻忽視了安達的驚慌和不安。  
  
「對不起，我太得意忘形，剛才是我讓你失望了。」黑澤急忙拋下手上的信玄袋，走前捧着安達的臉，用拇指拭去臉上的淚痕。他應該一早要更強硬地拒絕女同事們的接近，他就是太習慣擺出營業的模樣應對，不知不覺傷害了安達。  
  
「不是黑澤的錯。」安達急忙搖了搖頭說。  
  
他握緊手上的信玄袋，深呼吸了一下，鼓勵着自己坦白地說：「這次的問題是我⋯⋯」  
  
「抱歉，是我沒有自信站在你旁邊⋯⋯」安達垂下頭說。  
  
黑澤了解安達的擔憂，安達總是介意別人的目光，輕易地說着自己在熱鬧的場合中顯得格格不入。黑澤也不是不會介意別人的閒言閒語，他怕那些話會傷害到安達。  
  
但這樣的安達即使感到畏懼，也為黑澤挺身而出。  
  
「但是，安達你不是來了嗎？來到我身邊了。」黑澤安撫地說。  
  
「那是因為⋯⋯」安達頓了頓，認真地思索着想要表達的訊息。  
  
那是因為安達學會忠於自己，是兩人在這段感情上的進步。想留在他身邊，想讓他一直笑着，想讓他們一起感到幸福，這些從來都不需要別人的指點和意見。  
  
安達看到黑澤只對他展露出的情感，那種幸福滿載的情感透過眼神、觸碰、情話傳遞給他，他就知道黑澤需要的只有自己。  
  
「因為，我深深相信着黑澤非我不可，我也非黑澤不可，」安達抬眼望向黑澤，淚眼中流露着最真摯的感情，「所以無論發生什麼事，我也想留在你身⋯⋯！」  
  
黑澤沒有等到安達把話說完，他便把安達再次緊緊擁進懷中，彷彿要將這份最真摯的感情包圍着自己。安達真心的回應每次都救贖了他，讓他感恩自己沒有放棄那七年的等待，才能得到這份天賜般的禮物。  
  
雖然好像破壞了浪漫的氣氛，但安達還是感到有點壓力地再說：「不過，我可能要花點時間，我會努力的⋯⋯」  
  
「清，」黑澤鬆開了擁抱，捧着安達的臉柔情地呼喚道。  
  
突如其來的呼喚讓安達心臟漏了一拍，連手上的信玄袋也掉了，「欸？」  
  
黑澤感動得要落淚，但臉上全是幸福的笑意，他額抵着安達的額說：「謝謝你。」  
  
「嗯。」安達點了點頭，也捧着黑澤的臉，抽着鼻子顯得有點狼狽地笑着說，「我也謝謝你喜歡上我⋯⋯」  
  
「⋯優一。」  
  
再多的話語也不足表達此刻的心情，黑澤吻上安達的眼角，再是臉頰和嘴角，溫柔地以自己的吻覆蓋淚水的軌跡，安達主動環上黑澤的頸吻上對方的唇，傳遞着自己著迷的感情。  
  
唇上的觸感甜蜜得揪住了兩人的心臟，感動的淚水又再湧到眼眶中，這一切美好的感覺，只能從渴求着對方取得，還要更多，更多自己對對方的渴望，更多對方對自己的渴求，煸動了彼此最深處的慾望。  
  
幽暗安靜的空間是最適合兩人秘密調情的氣氛，隨着每一下緩慢卻深入的舌吻，耳邊只聽見對方沉重的呼吸聲和吸吮的接吻聲，兩人已經沒有要停下來的餘韻。  
  
黑澤抱住安達的腰，將他放到一張桌上，兩手架在他兩側將他困在懷內。親密的摩挲使安達浴衣的緊度變得寬鬆，敝開的領口再遮掩不住整個鎖骨。  
  
安達俯視着黑澤，略帶不安地捉着枱邊呼喚道：「呃⋯優一？」  
  
「嗯？」黑澤雙手伸向安達浴衣後腰帶的結上，用曖昧的聲線問，「怎麼了，清？」  
  
即使在昏暗的環境下也能看到安達泛紅的臉龐和耳朵，他轉過頭看着房門說：「這裏是旅客不能進入的地方吧？」  
  
「嗯。」黑澤的手開始解開腰帶的結，凝視着臉紅的安達回答。  
  
「咦？那要是有員工進來的話⋯⋯」安達緊張捉住黑澤的手臂，理智試圖阻止黑澤繼續解結。  
  
黑澤停下了動作，將臉湊近着安達，像是看穿安達的一切般問：「清，你相信我嗎？」  
  
安達沒有猶豫地點點頭，黑澤再彎起嘴角一笑說：「那就不用擔心了。」  
  
安達嚥了一口唾液，他好像隱約知道了黑澤如此冷靜的原因，難為情地用手掩着臉。  
  
黑澤解開了腰帶的結，停下動作只凝望着安達說：「清，我想你看着我。」  
  
不是我想看着你，而是我想你看着我，我想你表露渴求着我的眼神，同時知道我渴求着你的行動。  
  
安達的手顫了一下，雖然明白黑澤的意思，他還是不禁問道：「為什麼？」  
  
黑澤抬眼眨着眼睛，安達在手指的縫隙中看到黑澤眼底每一下加深的情慾，黑澤湊近得將氣息吹拂到安達的手背上，撩逗着安達的心。  
  
「你不是說了會努力嗎？」  
  
「嗯，我是這樣說了，」安達彆扭地縮起身體，質疑地問，「可是，為什麼⋯⋯你在脫我衣服？」  
  
「因為我要逐一告訴你你讓我著迷的地方，你不看着的話就沒有意義了。」  
  
「欸？」安達還是不懂黑澤的意思，但他的手稍微放下，露出無辜的眼睛。  
  
「我想你學會欣賞自己，相信自己有着吸引人的地方。」  
  
「我哪有值得欣賞的地方⋯⋯」安達垂下眼顯得自卑地說。  
  
「讓我來告訴你，好嗎？」黑澤向安達伸出手，邀請他唯一的聽眾。  
  
安達抿着嘴巴將手放到黑澤手心上，黑澤握緊了安達的手，欣慰地笑了笑認真地訴說：「清雖然有時候很笨拙，但工作上十分認真和細心，讓人感到很可靠。」  
  
「咦？」安達因為黑澤認真的回答而詫異地瞪大了圓眼，就像是當初黑澤為自己圍上圍巾時聽見的心聲，再一次觸動了他不安的內心。  
  
黑澤陷入了那雙眼睛的魅力中，用拇指撫着安達的手背繼續說：「你的眼睛很清晰很漂亮，眼神透露着你自在的情懷，讓人感到很舒適。」  
  
安達像是被黑澤專注的注視懾住了靈魂般，即使羞臊也完全移不開視線。黑澤空着的手撫向安達發熱的臉頰，安達微微側頭以更貼近黑澤的手。  
  
「你善解人意，待人很溫柔，笑起來時讓人感到很溫暖。」黑澤用拇指掃過安達的下唇，「而且，我很喜歡這個唇會跟我說着有多喜歡我，還有接吻時那柔軟的觸感。」  
  
黑澤開始說着讓安達感到更加害羞的話，安達羞澀地微微張開嘴巴，不知道怎樣回應。黑澤的手摸向安達的後頸，觸上那只有自己發現的痣，讓安達敏感得瞇起雙眼縮起了肩膀。  
  
「你的反應總是很大，但不會讓人感到誇張，反而覺得你自然得很可愛。」  
  
黑澤的手指隨着脖子的線條，滑到安達的肩上，「肩膀會因為緊張而縮起，整個人都變得小小的，會讓我忍不住想再欺負你。」  
  
「啊⋯⋯」此時安達明白了黑澤的意思，緊張地加重了握着黑澤的手的力度。黑澤撥開敝開了的浴衣，讓安達露出赤裸的上身，安達下意識伸手掩藏着自己微胖的肚子。  
  
安達終於忍不住羞怯而問道：「你還要繼續嗎，這些地方也只有你才知道啊⋯⋯」  
  
「是啊，所以之後的我更加想你好好記住，」黑澤帶着侵略性的眼神注視着安達，「記住我只要你。」  
  
安達每一次都被這樣的眼神誘惑着，他混亂不安的思緒就隨着被俘虜了的心只牽掛在黑澤身上，腦海中只知道被黑澤深愛着的感覺。黑澤將安達的手拉到唇邊，在手背上落下一吻，沐浴後一陣淡淡玫瑰的香味從安達身上傳來，使黑澤更意迷情亂。  
  
黑澤鬆開了安達的手，雙手拉下安達浴衣，滑落的浴衣讓安達的上身完全坦露在空氣中，出浴後的肌膚顯得粉嫩光滑，安達一手撐在桌面，一手拉着黑澤的衣領，沾染上情慾的眼睛濕潤地看着黑澤。  
  
黑澤先給安達一個深吻，嘴唇順着臉頰到頸再掃到安達的鎖骨下，壓在左胸上的位置，稍微用力地吸吮着傳來心跳的肌膚上，同時用舌尖挑逗着變得敏感的皮膚。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」清晰的感覺讓安達不禁喘息，黑澤就像是標記着他的心一樣，永不退色。  
  
黑澤輕吻後再溫柔地用手撫摸着留下的印記，就似是在欣賞着自己的傑作，「你的肌膚很容易留下印記，我很喜歡。」  
  
抬頭看到緊咬着下唇的安達，似乎是在壓抑着自己的情感，黑澤沒有強迫他，大手隨着腰側摸上安達的後腰，再輕啄地不斷吻在他的胸膛每一個位置，每一下都彷似在透露着喜歡的感覺，愈來愈多覆蓋在安達身上。安達的心臟也如表白般跳動得愈來愈急促，傳到黑澤的身體上。  
  
「喜歡、好喜歡。」  
  
黑澤的吻往下落在安達的腰間，手摸着渴求已久的白玉肚子，軟軟的觸感令他愛不釋手，黑澤抬眼笑着說：「這裏我也很喜歡。」  
  
「這個我知道啦⋯⋯」安達顯得委屈地噘嘴說。  
  
黑澤半蹲下環抱着安達的腰，彎身吻着白玉肚子，舌頭溜過肚臍，痕癢感使安達的身體顫抖，雙手放在黑澤的肩上，黑澤抬頭迎上安達濕潤的雙眼。  
  
「你有看着我嗎？」黑澤想再一確定安達的目光只鎖在自己身上。  
  
「嗯，我只看着你。」安達眼睛含着情慾的淚光點點頭回答，再沒有抑壓地咬住下唇。  
  
如此貪婪的你我也很喜歡。整個腦海只充斥着你，沉重的愛讓我不斷陷下去，但一切都讓我感到很美好，無法言喻。  
  
安達勾起了黑澤強烈的佔有慾，黑澤抬起安達大腿，在大腿內側同樣地用力吸吮出印記，然後在安達撐起內褲的勃物前抬起頭，媚惑一笑說：「這裏會為我而有反應，我也很喜歡。」  
  
欸⋯⋯？安達突然有了摀住黑澤嘴巴的衝動，因為他感受到更加衝擊的說話將會從黑澤口中表露。  
  
「就連你觸不到的地方，我也很喜歡。」  
  
這簡直讓安達羞恥得心臟完全承受不了，幾乎要失控地尖叫，他只可以盡力抿着嘴巴按捺激動的情緒。  
  
黑澤的舌尖輕輕在大腿上的印記打轉，一手隔着內褲挑逗着勃起的分身，安達從失神中反應過來時，黑澤已拉開了他的內褲並握住他的性器從下到上舔着，用舌尖在前端打轉。  
  
安達想伸手擋住黑澤的吞吐，卻被黑澤捉着了手。  
  
「嗚⋯優一⋯⋯」這太羞恥了，竟然讓戀人用口為自己服務，「不要，那裏很髒⋯⋯」  
  
「不會，你永遠都是那麼純潔。」黑澤用手套弄着安達的性器，抬眼看着安達說，從容的表情使安達更加害羞到受不了。  
  
沒有聽從安達的阻攔，黑澤將安達的性器放進嘴內。第一次的感覺既新奇又舒服，黑澤的口腔緊緊包含着安達的陰莖，黑澤嘴裏濕潤溫暖的感覺為安達帶來前所未有的快感，嘴巴在上下含動時，黑澤用着右手隨着嘴巴的動作也套弄着安達的根部。  
  
「啊⋯啊⋯⋯」安達開始陷入快感當中，發出嬌柔的呻吟聲，一手無助地放在黑澤的髮上。  
  
「舒服嗎？」這是黑澤貼心的詢問，雖然在幻想裏做過很多次，這也是他第一次在現實中為安達服務，他也怕自己的技巧生疏而弄傷安達。  
  
黑澤把陰莖柱含在嘴裏，舌頭覆在前端上，以這樣的姿勢向安達發問，太過色情的畫面令安達只能慌亂地點頭，這一切都使安達太興奮，不禁扭動着腰渴求更多。  
  
「那我繼續了。」黑澤用唾液潤滑着，在安達開口哀求前，又再將性器含進嘴內，有着節奏上下吞吐着，一手同步地輕撫着安達的會陰。  
  
黑澤一直用情慾的目光仰望着安達，舒適的快感加上視覺上的刺激讓安達臨近高潮的時間變短了，「唔⋯優一、快放口⋯⋯」  
  
「唔唔。」黑澤含糊的話聽得出是在說不行。  
  
「不⋯⋯啊⋯！」安達抓緊了黑澤的頭髮，卻無法阻止黑澤鬆開雙唇，迎來高潮時身體往後一縮。  
  
黑澤緊緊吸吮着堅硬的性器，熾熱的白瀆跟着安達的顫抖一波一波射進黑澤口內，即使帶着心理準備，但黑澤還是對此感到很突然，忍住了嗆喉的感覺將安達的全部都吞下。  
  
安達迷茫地看到黑澤舔了舔唇，才意識到黑澤吞下了自己射出的精液。  
  
「欸？欸？為什麼？」安達驚慌得不懂得反應。  
  
「不吞下的話會弄髒浴衣的。」黑澤站了起來，慢慢習慣着嘴內的鹹味。  
  
「嗚⋯⋯」安達不能反駁，看着黑澤帶着滿意的笑容為自己重新穿起浴衣。  
  
兩人的貼近使安達的大腿感受到黑澤下身的熾熱，浴衣的不貼身能掩蓋着勃起的狀態，他知道眼前的戀人也有了反應，不禁伸手捉緊了黑澤的衣領。  
  
「清？」  
  
安達下定決心，手轉向拉着黑澤的腰帶說：「我也要幫你做⋯⋯」  
  
「欸？」黑澤瞬間明白了安達的意思，瞪大了雙眼顯得十分驚訝，接着很快便回應說：「清，你不用做也可以。」  
  
因為他另有安排，黑澤捉住安達的手阻止着其行動，安達卻認真地注視着黑澤話：「我、我也要做！」  
  
然後安達的語氣放軟，羞澀地說：「我也想讓你知道，我也只要你。」  
  
黑澤壓抑地深呼吸了一下，但最後還是敗給了安達的坦白，他抱着安達落地並緩緩坐在地下，帶着安達的手移到背上，解開了腰帶的結。  
  
接着黑澤便停下了動作，揚眉示意安達繼續。安達跪坐在黑澤雙腿之間，羞怯地敝開黑澤的浴衣，讓黑澤坦露了結實的上半身，安達瞥了黑澤的下身一眼。  
  
安達無助地望着眼前的人，黑澤那雙眼睛再度染上色慾，壓低着聲音說：「繼續？」  
  
安達隨着慾念伸手隔着內褲摸向黑澤的分身，炙熱的溫度也使他全身變得熱起來。他舔着下唇，緩緩彎下身拉開黑澤的內褲，黑澤粗大的堅挺彈起，使他感到畏懼。  
  
「果然還是很勉強吧？」黑澤輕撫安達的臉，感覺到安達臉上泛紅的熾熱不比自己的慾望低，他為了不嚇怕安達，伸手想收起自己的分身時，安達卻主動握住並略略套弄了一下。  
  
安達調整着角度讓自己能看到黑澤的臉，用嘴唇輕觸在陰莖，伸出舌頭舔過熾熱的觸感，分泌的體液帶着鹹味，但安達並不感到反感，試探地將前端放進口裏，含住向上移了一下。  
  
「嘶⋯⋯」黑澤發出倒抽一口氣的聲音，「清，收起牙齒好嗎？」  
  
安達試着把牙齒納在唇後，再含了含前端後問：「嗯⋯⋯這樣嗎？」  
  
安達抬眼卻只見黑澤一手撐着地板，一手摀住變紅的臉。  
  
「優一，你不看着我嗎？」安達握住黑澤的根部單純地問。  
  
「欸？」黑澤移開了手，詫異地看着如此主動的安達，腦海變得空白一片。他沒想到現實中要面對安達為自己口交時，他竟然會因為害羞而無法反應。  
  
看到黑澤將目光放在自己身上，安達帶着勇氣繼續抬着眼，眨着無辜的眼神，上下含着黑澤的性器。  
  
安達只是含了一會下顎便感到很酸軟，不規律的吞吐，還有不時牙齒上的刮到，這全都是第一次的青澀。安達沒有綁好的腰結而凌亂的浴衣，坦露着白皙光滑的肩和性感的鎖骨，汗水淋灕沾濕了他的瀏海。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」充滿色氣的畫面讓黑澤難得地發出無助的哀號。  
  
這樣的視覺享受不旦帶來征服感，下身傳來的快感更帶來無比的刺激，黑澤終於了解到安達對自己的渴望比想像中的還要多。  
  
「唔、唔哼⋯⋯」  
  
安達因為艱辛而發出的悶哼，讓黑澤急忙撫着他的頭髮說：「清，不要勉強。」  
  
「我沒有勉強，我想幫⋯⋯優一這樣做。」安達握住黑澤，輕力地上下套弄着，帶着泣聲問：「是不是我做得太差了？」  
  
安達抽着鼻子，他那雙眼睛沾滿情慾的淚光，這樣的仰視簡直要使黑澤完全失控。  
  
「不是，你做得很好。」簡直要讓他昇天了。  
  
安達慢慢增加幅度，沒有完全包含着肉莖的嘴角流着唾液，不時的吸吮證明他正在進步。黑澤感到口乾舌燥，好想把這個淫靡的一幕拍下來。  
  
天啊，今天到底是什麼幸運日，有太多事值得紀念了。  
  
這時安達用力地吸住陰莖，並試着用舌頭在龜頭上打轉，勾回了黑澤的注意。  
  
「啊⋯⋯清⋯⋯」黑澤忍不住發出呻吟聲。  
  
「嗯？」安達含住黑澤的性器，迷惘地看着黑澤發着不解的聲音。  
  
「唔！」好可愛啊！黑澤皺起眉，盡力按捺着要射的衝動。  
  
安達同時也認為變得不知所措的黑澤很可愛，雖然是第一次做，黑澤的尺寸很大，但是安達想更出力地為黑澤服務。安達閉上眼，急促地用鼻呼吸，加快着吞吐的速度。  
  
「哈啊⋯⋯」  
  
聽到黑澤的喘息聲，安達張開眼，迷離的眼神由下身移到黑澤的臉上，黑澤凌亂的瀏海，狂野的眼神，微張的嘴唇性感地喘氣，都使他更加賣力地為戀人服務。  
  
「清，我要射了⋯」黑澤緊皺着眉，伸手想讓安達退出並用自己的手接住，但安達卻用力地含住了前端。  
  
「唔⋯⋯啊！」原本想學着黑澤能好好用嘴接住全部，但當黑澤的性器顫抖而射出第一波，他還是受到驚嚇而鬆了口，幸好連續的射出還來得及用手接住，只是飛濺到安達的臉上。  
  
安達瞇起雙眼，吞下了嘴內的精液，但滿手的白瀆不知道應該怎樣處理，顯得一臉挫敗。  
  
黑澤看到安達臉上沾上了自己的東西，雖然感到興奮，但還是急忙制止安達張開眼睛，「清，先不要張開眼睛！」  
  
「喔、喔。」安達疑惑地閉着眼，聽見快步踏在地板和布料摩挲的聲音，接着他感到臉上有着濕濕的感覺，溫柔地抹去臉上高潮的痕跡。  
  
「有射進眼睛嗎？」黑澤問道，安達便眨了眨眼，確定雙眼並沒有感到不適。  
  
「沒有⋯⋯欸？」安達搖了搖頭，接着他看到黑澤手上拿着濕紙巾，為他清理着雙手。  
  
「欸？！」安達驚訝得說不出話。  
  
「抱歉，我剛才才想起我有拿着濕紙巾。」其實他是從安達為自己口交時才開始忘記了這件事。  
  
真的假的？安達愣住了，剛才的片段清晰地在他腦海中重播。要是有紙巾的話，根本不怕會弄髒浴衣，也不需要做到那樣徹底的地步吧⋯⋯  
  
當然他並不討厭，只是一切都令人感到太羞恥了。  
  
「清？你還好嗎？」黑澤擔憂地問，他怕安達會因此而感到生氣，畢竟自己藉着這個理由享受了太多的福利。  
  
看着眼前唯一的依靠，安達捉住了戀人的衣領，把頭埋進黑澤懷中，發出羞恥的吶喊聲：「嗚⋯⋯」  
  
「對不起。」黑澤抱着安達，嘴裏說着抱歉，卻忍不住竊笑起來。  
  
聽見黑澤的笑聲，安達在黑澤懷中抬起頭，不明所以地撅嘴問：「什麼啊？」  
  
黑澤望了望房門說：「清變得更勇敢了呢。」  
  
「欸？啊！」安達一下子站起來，才記起這個空間並不是一個可以讓他們為所欲為的地方。  
  
黑澤迅速整理兩人的衣著，帶着依然羞恥得失魂的安達離開了偷情的房間，並為安達買了草莓牛奶。  
  
「給。」  
  
安達接過草莓手奶並一下子喝下，沖淡了口裏濃烈的鹹味。  
  
「哈啊⋯⋯」安達好像感覺鬆了一口氣，但一看到滿臉得意的黑澤，又回想起剛才秘密的幽會，臉上又泛起紅暈，雙手不知所措地半舉起搖了搖。  
  
黑澤將安達拉近自己，安達一手擋在黑澤胸膛上，緊張地張望四周，但似乎因為夜深旅客們都已經回房了。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「安達的樣子看起來很色氣。」黑澤不想其他人看到這樣誘人的安達。  
  
「哈？這還不是你害？」安達生悶氣地回應。  
  
「抱歉，這是我第一次這麼衝動。」黑澤握住安達的手，顯得歉意地說，「除了清，不會再有其他人讓我如此失控。」  
  
「那個、以後不要再這樣了。」安達看着失意的黑澤，聲音愈壓愈低說，「回到家才好好做⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤卻沒有回應。  
  
「黑澤，安達？原來你們在這裏啊。」這時黑澤身後傳來藤崎的聲音，安達嚇得縮起了身體，但黑澤沒有鬆開兩人握住的手。  
  
「剛才有同事去敲你們房門但沒有人回應，以為你們睡了。六角說你們一定是在談很重要的公事，所以我們也不敢再打擾你們。」  
  
「我們出去散步了。」黑澤側身對藤崎說。  
  
「嗯，就是這樣！」安達從黑澤身後探頭說，卻發現藤崎的話中有奇怪的地方，「咦？那個，妳說的我們房是什麼意思？」  
  
「浦部前輩跟黑澤交換房間了，安達你不知道嗎？」  
  
「欸？什麼時候？」安達驚訝地問。  
  
藤崎高興地合十雙手對黑澤說：「說起來，得要感謝黑澤為這次員工旅行爭取了贊助，才能享用兩人高級客房呢。」  
  
「欸？欸？」安達望着藤崎，又抬頭望着黑澤，腦袋還沒有順利地運作。  
  
「這件事不足掛齒，可以讓大家一起享受旅程才是最重要的。」黑澤謙虛地回答，畢竟這次旅程中也有他私心的安排。  
  
「啊、我先去買飲料了，你們早點休息吧。」藤崎對兩人點了點頭後，掩着嘴角的笑意快步地離開了。  
  
待藤崎離開後，黑澤凝視着自己，安達才組織到剛才得到的消息。  
  
「開玩笑吧？」安達不禁詫異地反問。  
  
所以，這次的旅程，剛才的偷情，還有兩人的同房，黑澤是一早有準備過了嗎？  
  
「清，看來我們不用等到回家了？」黑澤嘴角勾着誘惑的弧度，安達屏住呼吸回望着眼前的戀人。  
  
安達幾乎忘記了，身旁這位七年在妄想中渡過的男人是有多危險。  
  
真的，好危險。


	7. 愛與情慾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 員工旅行的後續

十指緊扣的手，敝開的浴衣，安達躺在凌亂的毛巾和布團上打開了全部，接納着黑澤一下又一下的填滿，黑澤沒有錯過他任何一個表情，就像是聽到羞恥情話時的彆扭，剛進入時的緊張，還有碰到敏感點時的失神。  
  
「唔⋯唔⋯⋯」安達側着頭，拉着兩人扣着的手到緊緊抿住的嘴邊，意圖再遮掩自己淪陷於快感的聲音。  
  
「清，看着我，好嗎？」  
  
安達帶着迷離的眼神轉過頭，迎上黑澤渴求的目光，黑澤舌頭挑逗着他的唇間，一張口便把呻吟聲纏在交織的舌上。  
  
連視線和聲音，甚至無法思考的腦海也被佔有，兩人身上都是彼此留下的痕跡，抓痕、吻痕全落在只有他們才知道的地方。他們用力地互相透過肉體的親密去表達愛意，直到深處不能再填滿，色慾而深情，這是除了失去魔法那夜之外，讓安達最深刻的一次。  
  
「清在想什麼？」  
  
安達把頭枕在黑澤的肩上，黑澤從後環抱着安達的肩，在耳邊輕柔地問道。  
  
「我想起了我們交往後第一次的員工旅行。」安達略過了色情的部分，但他知道他的戀人也會憶起那些纏綿的片段。  
  
「啊，那一次的員工旅行。」那次的旅程是這次旅行計劃的開始，黑澤籌備了大半年終於安排到兩人的旅行。兩人第一次的偷情幽會、互相用口替對方服務，還有翌晨錯過了早飯和自由時間策劃好的約會，只好在房間裏渡過的片段，全部刻畫了在黑澤的腦海中。  
  
「那兩天是很值得紀念的日子呢。」  
  
安達明白這句話的意思，帶着羞澀的笑轉頭瞥了黑澤一眼，雙手難為情地撥動着泉水去分散注意力。黑澤握住了安達的手，跟着一起撩撥着泉水。  
  
兩人享受着露天風呂的私人溫泉，恬靜舒適的山景在夜中顯得很和平，水面上狡潔的月亮倒影隨着漣漪泛起，黑澤回想起那天浪漫的時光沒有得到安達的回應。  
  
「說起來，今晚的月色真美。」  
  
沒想到安達憋不住笑意噗哧一笑，隨即用手捂着嘴巴擋着笑聲。  
  
「怎麼了？」黑澤不解地挪着身體望向安達的側面。  
  
安達轉身望向黑澤，仍然停不了笑意說：「啊、抱歉，想起六角了呢。」  
  
雖然說六角總會打擾到兩人的甜蜜，但幸好是他天真地到處宣揚兩人的合作培訓計劃，那真誠的態度使公司一眾人都相信了他們在旅程中依然認真地商議公事，但黑澤戀人的真正身份對眾人而言依然是一個迷。  
  
為什麼六角那傢伙不在也能打亂我們的相處啊⋯⋯黑澤無奈地嘆了一口氣，他摟過安達的肩，在安達唇上落下一吻。  
  
黑澤生悶氣地說：「現在就只有我和你，不要想起其他人了。」  
  
「你已經要我只看着你了，你還要我只想着你嗎？」安達側着身一手按在黑澤胸上，保持着一段距離揶揄地說。  
  
「不行嗎？」黑澤眨着可憐的眼睛，對安達撒嬌道。  
  
「嗯哼⋯⋯我考慮一下。」安達撇開對視的目光，嘴角依然帶着竊笑的彎度。  
  
「考慮嗎？」黑澤的眼神閃過危險的意圖，伸身抱過安達的腰，強行將捉弄他的戀人完全面向自己，「不要，我現在就讓你只想着我。」  
  
「唔！」安達還未來得及反應，黑澤已經吻上他微張的唇瓣，伸出舌尖纏繞着他。安達捧着黑澤的臉，回送着開始變得熟練的舌吻。  
  
根本不需要時間考慮，只要觸碰到對方，安達便感受到自己強烈的感情一湧而出，因為他的腦海中就只有黑澤的身影。  
  
黑澤微微張開雙眼，望見眼前的戀人逐漸淪陷在激烈的吻中，他一手曖昧地撫摸着安達的背，一手滑向大腿外側，有意無意地捏着接近臀部的大腿肉。  
  
「啊⋯⋯優一⋯⋯」安達在黑澤稍微退後時洩漏了誘人的喘氣聲，雙手環着黑澤的頸，黑澤用力把安達向自己身上一推，讓兩人如溫泉般熾熱的下身就此緊貼住。  
  
「嗯，清，我等你。」黑澤雙手托着安達的臀部，用充滿着慾望的沉聲在安達耳邊說。  
  
在這樣互相誘惑的夜中，黑澤總會先去沐浴，然後等待安達出浴後抱他到床鋪。這次亦如是，安達穿着浴衣打開浴室的門，黑澤就在門外張開雙手，待安達投進懷裏而整個人靠在自己身上後，黑澤雙手托起安達的大腿，使力將戀人面對面抱起。  
  
從來不讓他獨自走回床是因為黑澤的浪漫主義，還是因為黑澤太強烈的佔有慾，安達沒有去探究。他的腿夾緊黑澤的腰，而且主動環着黑澤的頸，用鼻尖蹭着對方的鼻尖，親暱的行為變得自然和主動，彷彿一切都是理所當然。隨着交往時間增長，兩人獨處時就更加纏綿，甜蜜得令安達不可抗拒。  
  
要是我真的只一直想着你，我會變成怎樣呢？  
  
黑澤對他溫柔的執著，讓安達有時候感到這份愛很沉重，理解到自己曾經傷害過黑澤的感情，他有時候太盡力想去滿足對方，而忽視了自己的意願。他發覺自己太渴望一直擁有，所以才害怕會再度失去，越是邁開腳步陷進這份愛中，就發覺越是迷惘，但是安達唯一知道的就是他會奔向他的戀人，猶如是引領他般無盡地深陷慾望其中。  
  
黑澤小心地將安達放在布團上，沒有綁好的腰帶輕易被解開，黑澤一開始謹慎地觸碰着戀人，托着安達的下巴給予一個溫柔的吻，慢慢地吸吮柔軟的唇瓣。兩人墮入慾情當中，這份愛情愈沉重，色慾便愈強烈，安達的手滑向捧着黑澤的臉，回應着黑澤的吻。  
  
黑澤探手到安達敏感的地方，手指撩逗着安達耳珠，一陣酥麻隨便從腰間爬上，使安達不自覺地扭着身體。黑澤一下一下在安達身上落下碎吻以示安撫，手指挑撥和揉捏勃起的乳珠，為安達帶來一波波快感。然後在完全敝開兩人的浴衣時，黑澤才發現安達浴衣下的全身赤裸。  
  
「清，你的內褲⋯⋯？」黑澤意外地一愕才問。  
  
安達用手肘半撐起上身，紅着臉回答：「啊、因為，好像也沒必要穿⋯⋯啊！」  
  
黑澤打開了安達的雙腿，埋在腿間慢慢舔舐着安達的前端，有足夠的唾液作潤滑後才含住了安達的性器。他的口技變得純熟，靈活的舌頭隨着嘴巴上下的移動在安達的陰莖上游離，挑逗着安達分身的敏感帶，安達忍不住快感的衝擊而抓緊了黑澤的頭髮。  
  
「哈啊⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤抬頭只含着安達的前端，望向正用手背掩着喘息聲的安達，那雙沾滿淚光的眼睛迷離地凝望着自己，黑澤輕撫着會陰處，以舌尖舔過後再輕咬了下，手套弄的動作沒有停下來，安達被刺激得繃緊着全身，包括最私隱的那處。黑澤留意到安達後穴收縮着，舌頭輕柔地滑過會陰，落在穴口的皺褶上。  
  
「啊？！優一？」  
  
「啊、那裏⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」安達隨着黑澤以舌尖打轉而稍微伸進裏面，手亦繼續套弄着自己的性器，他發出驚亂得破音的聲音。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯」從未被這樣對待過的安達一方面感到難為情，一方面卻感覺好奇怪，濕熱的舌頭逗弄着入口，他體內的深處傳來渴望被填滿的痕癢。  
  
穴口被自己的唾液完全沾濕，黑澤才拿過潤滑液，再以手指慢慢感受安達的緊緻。黑澤順利地放進兩隻手指，一下便找到安達腫起的敏感點，讓安達在刺激下習慣並放鬆了身體後，黑澤按捺不住問：「清，可以嗎？」  
  
「咦？但是你⋯⋯」安達撫上黑澤的胸肌，感受着戀人激動的心跳和炙熱的肌膚，他的手往下摸向黑澤堅硬熾熱的下體，即使技巧依然笨拙，以往他也會為黑澤帶來前戲的撫摸。  
  
「我想要你。」黑澤沒有餘裕的回應令安達頓時感到口乾舌燥。  
  
「啊、嗯⋯⋯」安達隨即也被煽動起想要的情慾。  
  
黑澤扶着分身慢慢進入安達，伸手撫着安達的臉龐，抹去因色慾而流下的淚珠。像是想一再確定般，黑澤渴求地呼喚着身下的戀人。  
  
「清⋯⋯」  
  
「嗯⋯⋯優一⋯⋯」安達完全軟化的語調顯得無比色情，捉住了黑澤的手臂。黑澤得到了他渴望的回應，他的戀人此時此刻只想着他。  
  
黑澤知道自己的愛一直徘徊在接近扭曲的邊緣。  
  
明明相信着兩人會攜手繼續走下去，他偶爾還是會感到不滿足。因為七年的守候而試過一次的錯失後，令他很害怕要面對再度失去的時候，所以每一次在佔有安達時，他都變得十分糾纏。他這份慾望的終點，會是一個深不見底的陷阱，一旦墮入便不會再有重見光明的一天。  
  
黑澤抬起安達彎曲的雙腿停在最深處，安達抓住了被單急促地呼吸，柔軟的體內承受着黑澤龐大的慾望，那雙淚眼帶着滿滿的情慾回望着黑澤，咬着下唇等待着黑澤的放肆。  
  
安達由當初羞澀的躲藏，變到會主動渴求戀人的慾望，黑澤感受到安達不斷把滿瀉的愛傳達給他。可是還不夠，他還想要更多。  
  
要是真的讓你一直只想着我，你會變成怎樣呢？  
  
「好想把你禁錮住。」黑澤彎下身，把頭埋向安達頸窩中。  
  
「嗯⋯⋯那樣的話，優一會感到幸福嗎？」安達單純地反問黑澤的感受，並沒有表示抗拒或接受。  
  
黑澤抬頭認真地看着安達，猶豫地點了點頭回答：「但是，清不會幸福。」  
  
安達卻搖了搖頭，「只要你幸福，我也會幸福。」  
  
安達的回答揪緊了黑澤的心，甜蜜中卻帶點痛苦。黑澤苦澀地笑着說：「清，你真的太縱容我了。」  
  
「不是，我只是在接受你的一切。」安達伸手環着黑澤的頸，說得很自在，沒有一點負擔。  
  
「我愛你。」安達在黑澤耳邊細語。  
  
連你這份不完美也是我的渴求，無論你用怎樣的方式去表達愛意，我都會很珍重地對待，只因為我也愛着你。  
  
沒有體貼，沒有安撫，黑澤雙手架在安達兩側，整個人壓在安達身上任由本能擺動自己的腰，每度重重地頂進安達的最深處。  
  
「唔、嗯⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」這個姿勢完全抬起了安達的臀部，讓黑澤往下抽插着，未體會過的角度再加上狂野的力度，安達感覺到痛苦中帶着刺激，讓全身的肌膚發麻，他抱着黑澤的雙手握緊了拳頭，也縮起了自己的身體，使兩人下身的交合更加緊貼。  
  
「嗯嗯、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
安達的性器可憐地只靠着黑澤貼上的腹肌磨擦着，流出的前列腺液沾濕兩人的腹部。安達難耐地伸手摸向自己的分身，卻赫然被黑澤握住了前端，用拇指按住濕潤的洞口，掌心則左右磨擦着安達的性器。  
  
「啊⋯⋯優一，這、什麼⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤加重着下身的抽插，肉體的撞擊和粘稠的交合處聲音變得更加明顯，一切都讓安達感到混亂不已，只能在快感之中浮沈。  
  
「嗚嗯、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
太過刺激的感覺讓安達的呻吟夾着哽咽聲，黑澤終於勾回一絲理智，但內心掙扎地想安達向自己求饒，也許這就能讓他不再放肆，他不清楚是在挑戰安達的底線，還是在確定安達對自己的任性，但是安達用陶醉的眼神向着自己喊出嬌柔的呻吟聲，這樣迷惑了他去滿足安達的色念。  
  
黑澤鬆開按着洞口的拇指，加速套弄着安達的性器。安達仰首陷入快感當中，他飄向斷續高音的呻吟聲表示了將要迎來高潮。  
  
「嗯⋯⋯要、要⋯⋯嗯！」安達緊縮着全身的肌肉，連續地射出數波精液，噴到自己和黑澤的胸上。黑澤在安達夾緊的深處克制了自己，看着高潮後不斷喘氣的安達下體處於微勃的狀態。  
  
「⋯⋯嗯、優一？」  
  
感覺到黑澤依然的堅挺留在自己的體內，安達疑惑地呼喊着沒有動作的戀人。黑澤理智的崩塌讓他的手再度握緊安達，用剛才射出的精液為潤滑，不斷磨擦着安達敏感的龜頭。  
  
「啊！啊、優⋯⋯等等⋯⋯」震撼的刺激貫穿了安達的全身，比起以往得到的快感，此刻的感覺簡直是到達難以形容的強烈，自己的下身有着一波像失禁的感覺湧來。  
  
「清，你說不行的話，我會停手的。」這反而像是黑澤向安達求饒，他一手捏着安達的大腿維持着下身的抽插，一手繼續揉弄安達的敏感部分。  
  
明明感覺到之後的會很可怕。安達縮着肩膀搖動着頭，在黑澤鬆一口氣正要放手時，安達卻反握住了黑澤的手。  
  
「我還要⋯⋯啊、啊啊——！」  
  
在安達失控地射出潮吹液時，他幾乎是尖叫出來，身體如痙攣般縮緊，同時黑澤亦在安達體內迎來高潮。  
  
「啊⋯⋯優一⋯⋯」安達在體會了潮吹的快感後十分茫然，全力乏力，只能無助地呼喚自己的戀人。  
  
安達身上全是黑澤放肆過後的痕跡，因為強烈的佔有慾而勉強了戀人的自責充斥着黑澤的心。  
  
「對不起。」  
  
安達連安撫黑澤的力氣也沒有，最後他只聽見黑澤沒完沒了的道歉，和有點崩潰的哭泣聲，便昏沉了過去。  
  
不知道昏睡了多久，安達在絕對不是早上的陽光下醒來，他緩緩睜開眼睛，看到一臉低落的黑澤躺在身旁正看着自己。  
  
「早安。」安達的聲音變得沙啞，全身的肌肉都很酸痛，但他依然甜蜜地笑着說。  
  
黑澤伸手撫過那對惺忪的眼睛，沒有說話。安達如一道光照亮了他的陰暗面，他正視到自己那些貪婪的情慾，終於把自己推進了慾望的終點，也讓他傷害了他心愛的人。  
  
「眼睛好腫啊。」安達摸着黑澤哭腫了的眼角，黑澤卻捉住安達的手說：「對不起。」  
  
「你為什麼一直在道歉？」從昨晚完事到今早，黑澤對自己說過的話就只有對不起，讓安達感到莫名奇妙。  
  
「因為我昨晚太亂來了，一直在勉強你。」黑澤自責地說，「你身體很痛吧？」  
  
安達回想起自己昨晚的表現，臉上泛起了羞恥的紅暈，接着說：「那個，我昨晚有說過不要嗎？」  
  
「欸？」黑澤回憶着清晰的片段，安達的確沒有拒絕過黑澤的行為。這樣反而讓黑澤更加內疚，因為自己沒有先前詢問過安達的意願，就迫着安達嘗試了第一次的潮吹，這絕對不是一位好戀人應該做的事，「但是⋯⋯」  
  
「優一，你是不是少看我了。」安達稍微皺起眉頭，略帶不滿地說。  
  
「欸？」黑澤發出不解的聲音。  
  
安達看着顯得低落的黑澤，坦白着自己的心意說：「我啊，雖然是位沒有自信的人，但我也會鼓起勇氣面對挑戰，特別是和你在一起時，我會對你有着渴求，我會願意大膽地為你嘗試任何事。」  
  
「所以，無論有安排也好，還是突發也好，只要是你想要的，我也會願意為你去做。」  
  
或許那個慾望的終點是安達把他拉進了陷阱，不，那不會是陷阱，而是一個只屬於他們的天堂。  
  
「⋯⋯為什麼？」黑澤難以置信地看着他的天使說。  
  
「時到如今，你還要問為什麼？」安達取笑意外地對自己感情遲鈍的男人，他沒有回答，輕吻黑澤眼角的淚光，傳遞自己的心意讓黑澤回答這條問題。黑澤漾起了感動的笑容，眨去失意的淚光，在安達手心上留下一吻。  
  
只要是關於你，答案永遠只有一個。  
  
「我愛你。」


	8. 你的俘虜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：這篇是黑澤的妄想！

寂寞像是一種病毒，滲進了每一個器官中，侵蝕了大腦裏的理智。  
  
安達嚴重得把黑澤衣櫃裏的衣服全部放到床上，他穿上了黑澤的襯衫，然後蜷縮在床中。他吸納着屬於戀人的氣息緩和了他的病徵，卻沒法辦法阻止強烈的思念。  
  
變得依戀黑澤的他，在戀人出差了一星期後，開始了欲求不滿的狀態。床單和衣裳的布料奪去着他的體溫，使他在床上輾轉反側，也沒有辦法得到一個舒適的姿勢。  
  
觸摸、親吻、擁抱、纏綿悱惻，他急切地需要一切擁有溫度的接觸，他抓緊了被單，像是在床上感受到快感時留下的皺痕。下身的內褲被自己脫去了，他的全身和全心都由黑澤所佔有，築巢裏即使變得暖和，他仍然在渴求戀人的體溫。  
  
把安達這種情況喚作「發情」也不誇張，激情的慾望充斥在他每個細胞中，他想起了與黑澤在床上的繾綣，每一下接觸、每一下接吻、一下一下動作的拍子如他急促的呼吸，隨着加快的心跳將滾燙的血液湧向他下身。  
  
他緩緩鬆開抱膝的雙手，伸向自己半勃起的性器，回憶起黑澤寬大的手緊緊包着自己時，分身立刻變得堅挺，他學着黑澤的手勢，先磨擦着龜頭再上下套弄，不時撫着自己陰囊和會陰。但純粹的磨擦不能太快，他知道黑澤床頭的櫃子裏放有了潤滑液，安達翻身趴在床上，前端的分泌在床單上劃上一條水跡，他爬近床邊並取到潤滑液，下身壓在了黑澤的睡衣上，腦海的壞念頭由慾望所實行。  
  
他把頭枕到黑澤的衣服堆上，擠壓出來的潤滑液多得沾滿了自己的雙手，他讓性器的頂端磨着黑澤的睡衣而單手套弄着自己的根部，另一隻手用手指探進自己的穴口。  
  
他想起黑澤的手指，不只是手指，還有更粗大的分身試探地放進去時那被撐大的感覺，是他的一個身體容納着另一個人的慾望時，這種感覺和想法使他瘋狂。每度憶起那進入的力度和節奏，也使他不禁收縮着自己的身體，加快了雙手自慰的速度。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯」安達開始放縱地呻吟，他扭動着腰配合着自己手指的抽插，但遠不及黑澤帶給他的快感。  
  
「嗚⋯⋯優一、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
他在呻吟中呼喊戀人的名字，就如在床上與黑澤做愛的情景，彷彿帶給他那刻的刺激。情緒高昂使他的興奮達到頂峰，累積了數天的精液濃密地射出，他的手心擋不住全部，白濁而沿着虎口滴落到床單上。  
  
釋放了一份生理上的需求，內心的那份慾望卻愈發愈大。好想優一、好想他、好想要他⋯⋯  
  
床上的衣服將安達包圍，像是起了一幅牆。也許黑澤從來不需要真正地禁錮安達，他也已經主動將自己鎖進了黑澤的囚籠中，成為專屬黑澤的一位俘虜。  
  
在黑澤回到家時，安達來不及清理自慰後的證據，正跪在床邊無助地想拉走床單，聽到接近的腳步聲，他驚嚇地站起來，嘗試用自己的身軀擋去床單上的混亂。  
  
「你、你回來了⋯⋯」安達心虛的用氣聲說。  
  
黑澤先是留意到安達赤裸的雙腿，才發現戀人穿上了自己的襯衫，透光的白色襯衫在陽光下將身上的線條顯得若隱若現，安達彎着腰而翹起了臀部，手依然拉着一邊床單。深藍色的床單上沾染了安達色慾後的一灘濕淰淰的痕跡，安達隨着黑澤的視線望向自己在床上留下的痕跡，抿着嘴巴再拉了拉床單。  
  
「嗯，我回來了。所以，」  
  
家裏的天使變做壞孩子了呢。黑澤除下身上的大衣和西裝外套，解着手袖的鈕扣走到安達面前。  
  
「不用換了。」  
  
安達屏住呼吸抬頭看着黑澤迫近，黑澤投向自己的慾情目光使他縮起了身體，下身卻不知不覺又有了反應，夾緊了雙腿而側過身。但一切都被黑澤放在眼內。  
  
「清，再做一次給我看？」黑澤只是俯視着安達，不像以往般帶着溫柔去詢問意願，反而似是確實地在命令着安達。  
  
黑澤鬆開領帶，解開着襯衫頸喉的鈕扣。入夜前的落霞穿透了窗簾照到黑澤的身上，殘餘的紅和橙色將他顯得危險而性感。  
  
安達被他的氣勢嚇到坐在床邊，看着黑澤的喉核上下滑動，也讓自己感到口乾舌燥。他羞恥地往後退，慢慢背着夕陽而陷入黑暗之中，最後他跪坐在床中，一手撐在分開的兩腿之間，對黑澤眨下委屈的眼淚。  
  
罪惡感正在黑澤心中蔓延，他不應該如此太過分，先要好好安撫他的戀人才是正確的做法。可是內心深處的慾望拉住他的理智，使他沒有行動，只是等待着安達的回覆。  
  
看到沒有卻步的黑澤，安達深呼吸了一下，低頭閉上了雙眼，手顫抖地去握着自己的勃物，以仍然濕着的潤滑再套弄着自己。  
  
「你不看着我嗎？」黑澤的語調顯得失望，使安達無法招架。安達張開雙眼，渙散的目光飄浮在半空中，羞恥感使他依然無法聚焦在黑澤身上。  
  
黑澤一手抱胸一手放在唇下，他只是在觀看欣賞，連眨眼也顯得浪費時間。要是太快享用的話，就沒有樂趣了，他知道愈多以眼神去挑逗，便有愈多色情的畫面出現。  
  
感受到黑澤炙熱的視線在自己身上游走，像是在誘導着自己摸索自己的軀體，安達的身體不自覺地向前傾，發出投入的喘息，在加快套弄的同時另一隻手緊緊抓住床單。  
  
黑澤挑起眉，突然問道：「清，後面不做嗎？」  
  
「唔！」這樣的是一個詢問，還是下一個命令呢。安達瞪大雙眼看着面前的黑澤，對方微微昂首，一邊嘴角勾起狡猾的笑意。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」安達不知所措，他緊張地急促呼吸着，他從來沒想過自己需要在戀人面前自慰，讓另一半清楚地看着自己任性地取得快感實在太難為情，畢竟他總是從黑澤的帶領下享受着性愛之事。在他抬起自己臀部時，他才想到黑澤對這樣縱慾的自己似乎無動於衷，安達有點不忿地咬着下唇，視線落在黑澤的褲上，當他發現黑澤因勃起而明顯地撐起的下身時，他停下了所有動作而慢慢爬到床邊。  
  
「清？」  
  
安達的迫近讓黑澤感到意外，這次換黑澤屏住了呼吸，看着安達拉下西褲的拉鍊，放出了他堅硬的性器。安達噘着嘴抬眼望了黑澤一眼，像是在發出不滿的情緒，然後主動地側頭舔着黑澤的柱身。  
  
「嘶⋯⋯」按捺着的情慾得到戀人主動的慰藉，黑澤不禁倒抽一口氣。安達的眼神閃過一下喜悅，以舌尖在前端上打着轉，再慢慢將性器放進口裏，一下一下增加吞沒的深度。黑澤伸手撫着安達被汗水沾濕的頭髮，安達便用力吸吮着嘴內的龐物，開始含着陰莖前後移動。  
  
「嗯、清⋯⋯」黑澤因快感瞇起了雙眼，戀人的進步太快使他極度享受，安達抬起清晰的眼睛望向黑澤，那是帶着單純想要對方舒適的渴望，這讓黑澤更加不能自拔，稍微動了一下腰以增加更多的接觸。  
  
放在自己髮上的手稍微抓緊了，安達了解到那是充夠的暗號，他鬆口而捉住黑澤的手臂撐起上身，然後雙手環住黑澤的頸，但當他意識到自己曾為黑澤口交後，只是望着黑澤的唇而不敢接吻。  
  
黑澤發出輕笑聲，用手托起安達的下巴並用唇蹭着對方的唇，表示並不介意。  
  
「感覺，只有你樂在其中⋯⋯」安達對於從容的黑澤有點不甘心，再度噘嘴說。  
  
「清感到不高興嗎？」黑澤微微皺眉，果然欺負得太過分了嗎？他憐惜地撥開安達凌亂的瀏海。  
  
安達捧着黑澤的臉龐，靠近並吸吮着對方的上唇，當黑澤張開嘴要回應時，安達卻隨即退後，然後舔了舔下唇說：「就是這種感覺。」  
  
這樣的小抱怨好可愛，黑澤再次被安達的行為逗笑。安達鼓起腮子皺着眉咕噥道：「什麼啊⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤連忙收起笑聲道歉：「抱歉，是我錯了。」  
  
黑澤抬起安達一邊的大腿，放去環着自己的腰，再抱着對方轉身坐到床邊。  
  
「那現在開始，就跟清想的去做，好嗎？」  
  
「欸？」  
  
「嗯？」黑澤拿起放在床上的潤滑液遞給了安達，卻發現安全套放在櫃內，「啊、要拿安全套。」  
  
「優一？」安達垂下頭拉住了正想起身的黑澤的衣領，他臉上的泛紅傳到耳尖上。  
  
「怎麼了？」黑澤急忙抱着安達的腰問道。  
  
「可以不用⋯⋯安全套。」  
  
黑澤一愕，接着聲音變得低沉而危險地問道：「你知道這是什麼意思嗎？」  
  
安達微微點頭，不敢正視眼前的人。  
  
「你真的明白？」黑澤伸手撫向安達的腹上，「我會把全部都射在你裏面喔？」  
  
安達抬頭抿着嘴巴，似乎為黑澤直接的說法感到羞怯，但是他又輕輕推着黑澤的肩，接過並擠出潤滑液，再伸手握向黑澤的性器。黑澤便雙手撐在身後，上半身往後靠，讓安達以感官的主導，用更多的接觸回應自己的慾望。  
  
安達一手扶着黑澤的肩，一手扶着黑澤的陰莖，將身體挺直並慢慢坐下去，一點一點的把黑澤的堅挺吞沒。  
  
「啊、啊⋯嗯唔⋯⋯」安達慢慢將全部都放進體內，沒有安全套的阻隔，黑澤忍耐地感受着安達深處的緊迫和濕潤，額上滑下幾滴汗水。安達身上早已被體汗和潤滑液打濕，襯衫透着他的肌膚，能看到他胸前的兩點明顯地勃起。  
  
黑澤按捺着狂野的行動，開口要求着安達說：「清，現在跟你想的去做，好嗎？」  
  
「嗯、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
隨着安達自己動着腰，嘴巴溢出投入的呻吟聲，他摸索着能讓他更舒服的角度。安達穴口緊緊地吸吮住黑澤的堅挺，動作緩慢卻大起大落，讓黑澤不斷感受着完全深入的包夾。安達突然再放慢了速度，雙手不穩地解下鈕扣。  
  
「啊、優一⋯⋯我⋯⋯」  
  
「嗯？」黑澤看着安達終於解開了第一個鈕扣。  
  
「摸我⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤隨即撐起上半身，將安達拉近了自己，兩人交合的下身更緊貼，使安達發出一聲嬌喘。黑澤帶着餘裕迅速解開所有鈕扣，接着一手探住襯衫內放在安達的背上，在安達的胸上落下纏綿的親吻，另一隻手緊抱着安達的腰再使力地向上一頂。  
  
「啊⋯⋯優一⋯⋯」安達一手捏緊黑澤的肩，連指頭都發白了。  
  
「嗯？」黑澤用舌尖挑逗着安達的乳頭，抬眼望着安達。  
  
安達用手背掩着臉，迷惘地看着黑澤說：「我夠了⋯⋯接下來可以、跟你想的做嗎？」  
  
黑澤再沒有辦法按捺強烈的性慾，他拿回主導權，抱着安達的腰轉身將對方放到床上，站在床邊抬起安達的腿將自己用力頂進去，刺激着熟悉的敏感點。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯」  
  
激烈的抽插是兩人壓抑了一星期後的渴求，黑澤完全地靠着本能去搖動着腰，安達也學會動着腰配合，讓黑澤更深深地頂進自己，他因快感而捉緊住黑澤的手臂，一手主動地套弄着自己的性器。強烈的快感如巨浪湧向兩人，安達刺激着前端並茫然地呻吟道：「啊、我要射了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
  
安達再迎臨高潮而射到黑澤身上的襯衫上，黑澤在收縮而迫緊的穴口裏再狠狠地抽插多下，也射進了安達的深處。  
  
安達感受到黑澤在裏面的顫抖，還有一波波炙熱的精液湧進體內，他繃緊了全身的身體，後知後覺的羞恥以泛紅逐漸滲到全身的肌膚上，他只能緊緊擁抱着唯一能依靠的戀人。黑澤溺愛地撫着安達的頭髮，在安達耳邊柔情地安撫說：「辛苦了。」  
  
兩人大口地喘着氣，感受着對方真實的高溫去享受激情後的餘韻。直到安達發覺黑澤仍穿着完整的衣服，便鬆開擁抱並伸手想解開黑澤襯衫的鈕子，「啊⋯⋯你、怎麼⋯⋯還穿着衣服？」  
  
「清，你每脫下我一件衣服，我們就再做多一次，好嗎？」尚未滿足的黑澤壞心地說。  
  
安達捉着黑澤襯衫的手顫了一顫，他抬着無辜的眼睛，然後手順着黑澤的胸肌摸向下。汗水使襯衫緊貼着黑澤的肌膚，黑澤感覺到那隻手正在他身上留着不滿足的觸摸。  
  
然後安達拉着了領帶的尾端，性感地喘着氣問：「領帶，算是一件嗎？」  
  
兩人就這樣墮落在色慾天堂之中，再不會注意到窗簾外的黑夜換上白晝的陽光。  
  
「唔⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤從睡夢中醒了過來，發現自己夢遺了。  
  
自從安達坦白了會願意跟自己嘗試任何事後，在出差的數天中，黑澤的妄想變得更加仔細端詳，他腦海裏清晰地幻想到安達淫靡的表情，不斷地向自己索求。他為自己無止境的慾望而感到可怕，七年的壓抑可不是一朝一夕能由安達的配合而解決，內心的理性和本能正在糾紛。  
  
要是向安達提出這樣的實現妄想要求，安達會願意嗎？  
  
安達佔據了他腦海的每一個角落，黑澤連下身的狼狽也不想處理。此刻，黑澤反而覺得真正被禁錮了的，似乎是他自己。


	9. 你的控制

安達看着手機上黑澤五小時前傳來的貼圖，噘着嘴巴向一側倒躺在沙發上。  
  
房子好安靜啊。  
  
他還記得黑澤出門前給了他一個溫柔的吻，細語道我會很想你的。那時候安達還沒有意會到這一句話的意義，他以為習慣了三十年的孤單並不會有陌生的一天，直到黑澤出差的第三天，他開始發現生活中缺了一角，他吃着美味的食物卻不能滿足，他看到美麗的彩霞卻感到遺憾，他重歸了當初未知道黑澤心意前煩悶的日子，人生顯得乏味而無趣。  
  
同事說他最近失去了朝氣，他知道他只是缺少了他的陽光。雖然偶爾他會與黑澤傳訊息和通話，但相隔着一個螢幕便會發覺兩人其實相距很遠，這兩天黑澤甚至忙得沒有回電，只能以訊息回覆。  
  
「清，我好想你。」  
  
安達想起最後一次視像通話中黑澤對着螢幕的話。黑澤憂愁的眼睛透過螢幕凝視住自己，安達用指尖點了點螢幕，像是撫去黑澤緊鎖的眉心。  
  
「我也很想你⋯⋯」  
  
原來他已經習慣了與黑澤的生活，習慣了平凡的對話、普通的接觸、甜蜜的擁抱、糾纏的親吻，一切對他而言都已經是理所當然的日常。他明明坦白地向戀人透露過自己的心意，但是在暫時的分離中，他遲鈍地再一次意會到，原來他真的、真的很喜歡黑澤。  
  
微顫的眼睫毛、逐漸情陷其中的雙眸、說着肉麻說話的唇瓣，他在心跳加速的深夜裏記住了黑澤的誘惑。然後安達做了一個由黑澤角度看着的夢，他纏住了黑澤，徹夜不眠地享受着兩人的繾綣。看似是不能控制的身體，卻反映了自己內心的慾望。  
  
雖然沒有夢裏的誇張，但他的確有偷偷拿着黑澤的襯衫自慰。安達在洗澡後身上帶着黑澤同款的沐浴露香味，就好像是將戀人的氣息將自己包圍，他想到自己在收到黑澤正在回來的訊息後如常地做好了準備，身體不知不覺感覺熱了起來。  
  
嗚哇！他是在期待什麼呢？安達受不住驟升的體溫坐起身子，脫下了焗熱的長褲。他打起精神地雙手拍了拍臉頰，接着繼續喝着啤酒看漫畫。  
  
嗯⋯⋯黑澤應該還未看到這話吧，安達慢慢把漫畫貼到臉上，他不能集中在漫畫上，腦裏只想着黑澤。  
  
真的好想你。  
  
「我也很想你⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤在做着那個放肆的夢前，安達用指尖撫向螢幕，輕柔地這樣說。安達只是單純地表露了寂寞和思念，卻使黑澤心頭一緊，幾乎按捺不住立刻回家的衝動。黑澤一向都把出差的工作盡快處理好並提早回家，但這次他無辦法推卸重任，不只他承受了將近一星期的孤獨，安達那雙會勾去他靈魂的眼睛也流露了渴求，讓他忍不住說起令安達羞澀的情話。  
  
「好了啦⋯其他的，等你回來再說吧。」安達害羞的揉着鼻子說。  
  
「不只說的，還會做的喔。」黑澤笑着說出暗示的說話。  
  
「那⋯等你回來，我們再做吧。」安達的手掩着半張臉，但黑澤依然能清晰地看到安達泛紅的肌膚，還有那雙眸中閃過了色情的引誘。  
  
於是黑澤做了一個荒淫的夢，是把戀人弄壞那種程度的妄想。要是我向你分享了這個夢，你會再次讓我任意妄為嗎？黑澤既期待又不安地打開了家門，拉着行李箱走進玄關，他在脫下鞋子時聽到急奔的腳步聲，略帶着緊張望向來迎接他的戀人。  
  
「你、你回來了。」  
  
只要看到安達，心底裏的苦悶一掃而光，黑澤漾開了幸福的笑容。他不曾有誰在家中等待着他，但現在他的家中有了安達的守候，這種溫馨的感覺溫暖了他寂寞了一周的內心。  
  
「我回來⋯⋯」黑澤發現安達下身只穿着內褲迎接他時，笑容慢慢凝住了，內心的那股溫暖，嗯，正湧向身體的另一處，「⋯⋯了。」  
  
留意到對方的視線停在自己的下身，安達才驚覺自己只穿着內褲迎接戀人。他彆扭地拉着四角褲的下襬，卻又露出腰下盤骨的線條，他整個人上下晃動着轉移話題，用拇指指着後方說：「啊、那個，你要先洗澡嗎？」  
  
事到如今到底在害羞什麼呢？明明全部都看過也都做過了。不，他是意識到自己無意的一舉一動都是對黑澤的誘惑。  
  
「我先整理一下行李。」黑澤迴避了視線，他知道安達不是故意，這才讓他克制着自己的衝動。  
  
「那我去幫你準備洗澡水。」安達握着衣袖準備行動時，黑澤卻脫着西裝外套走近他，使他緊張地深呼吸了一下。  
  
「天氣變涼了，你先穿上褲子。」黑澤卻一臉平靜地，關心着戀人的身體說，「洗澡水我自己放就好了。」  
  
「喔，好。」安達點頭看着黑澤走向浴室後，站在玄關顯得很茫然。  
  
「欸？」  
  
好像，跟他想像中的不一樣？他以為黑澤會熱情地擁抱自己，然後一直說着那些肉麻的情話，一整夜都纏繞着對方。難道是因為黑澤累了嗎？還是自己剛才的行為讓對方誤會了？安達穿回長褲，擁着抱枕把臉埋進柔軟的質感中。  
  
說起來，他是不是不應該一直要黑澤主動，偶爾也要自己要求一下呢？  
  
就像那個夢一樣。安達抬頭盯着茶几上的啤酒暗地裏決定着。  
  
「唉，我該怎麼辦⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤蹲在浴缸旁雙手捂住臉，還裝鎮定地說去整理行李，結果行李箱都留在玄關裏了。因為那個太過真實的夢，讓他不知道怎樣面對戀人，明明以前他會厚面皮的去撒嬌取得各種福利，而安達總是心甘情願地被他牽着走，安達無條件的接納突然讓他意識到，他們的愛情總是順着他的安排，他甚少聽到安達的要求。  
  
所以現在的他好像做了壞事的小孩一樣，顯得心虛而內疚，安達的一舉一動都是誘人的動作，使他回想起那個夢中每一個細節，迫使安達在自己面前縱慾的畫面令他陷入困擾中。正是因為安達願意接受他的一切，他更要克制自己去尊重對方的意願，而不是任性地要安達背負着他放縱的慾望。  
  
因為愛情需要的是平衡，而不是負擔。  
  
安達聽到開門聲時坐直身子，僵硬地等待黑澤坐到旁邊。  
  
「那個⋯⋯」  
「那個⋯⋯」  
  
兩人在尷尬的氣氛中同時說話，黑澤隨即問：「我可以先說嗎？」  
  
安達點了點頭，黑澤便嚴肅地說：「清，你要學會拒絕人。」  
  
「欸？」安達對於黑澤突然提出的認真話題感到意外。  
  
「我知道那是因為你的溫柔，讓你不能放任別人的要求。可是，你也要懂得保護自己的權利。」  
  
「特別是我的要求，要是你不喜歡的話一定要拒絕。我想好好珍惜你，還有這段關係，如果你一直讓我太任性的話，會有反效果的。」  
  
這段感情的路上是兩人一起攜手同行，並不是由其中一方強行加快了腳步拉着走，兩人要有着一致的想法和一致的步伐，才能繼續開拓天堂的路。  
  
「反效果嗎？」安達在理解着黑澤的意思。  
  
「我怕我有一天，真的會去禁錮你。」黑澤揉着自己雙手，苦笑着道。  
  
「啊、嗯，我明白你的意思。」安達主動伸出手，握住黑澤不安的手。  
  
「其實，我有很多糟糕的妄想想和你一起實行。」黑澤想起那個夢，忸怩地捉緊安達的手說。  
  
因為妄想而顯得彆扭的黑澤很可愛，安達不禁失笑地說：「這個，我一早知道了。」  
  
「你果然有看過吧。」黑澤難為情地說。  
  
「嗯。」安達含蓄地點點頭，那些妄想卻從來沒有讓安達卻步，反而使兩人愈來愈接近。  
  
「我現在的妄想，比以前的還要誇張。」那段夢又在腦海裏浮現，黑澤此刻慶幸自己已經讓安達失去了魔法。  
  
安達轉身面向黑澤，深思後認真地回應：「我是因為你一直以來會先考慮我的感受，溫柔地照顧我，我感受到你對我的寵愛，所以才會願意將我全部都交托給你。」  
  
黑澤柔情地回望着安達，他眼底下閃露着脆弱的意志，安達便握緊了黑澤的手說：「你想要做的事，我會嘗試配合的。但是，要是我堅決說不行的話，你就不要再對我撒嬌，不然我會心軟的⋯⋯」  
  
「嗯，我知道了。」黑澤終於能放下內心的掙扎，拉起安達的手到唇邊，輕輕在手背上留下一吻，「謝謝你。」  
  
安達靦腆地一笑，再一次意識到彼此的心意都是這麼善良地願意為對方付出。黑澤拉了拉安達的手，「清，我可以要你向我撒嬌嗎？」  
  
「嗯，可以啊⋯⋯」安達緩緩靠近伸手環着黑澤的頸項，然後投進對方的懷中，把頭枕在黑澤肩上，「我好想你，優一。」  
  
「我也好想你。」黑澤一手緊緊地擁着安達的腰，一手撫着安達柔順的頭髮，深深地呼吸着戀人的香味。  
  
安達側過頭使氣息吹拂到黑澤的頸上，黑澤退開了擁抱，安達先是輕啄了黑澤的唇一下，黑澤按下安達的後腦勺，讓兩人微張的唇瓣貼上，溫柔地吮吸着對方的嘴唇。  
  
黑澤在安達的嘴內嚐到苦澀的味道，不禁好奇地停下接吻問道：「你喝啤酒了？」  
  
安達像是驚醒了一般身體震了一震，「啊、那是，因為有說話想跟你說。」  
  
「抱歉，清想跟我說什麼？」黑澤一臉疑惑，不能將兩件事連接起來。  
  
安達挪動身體跨坐在黑澤的右腿上，雙手放上黑澤胸膛上問：「那個，你累了嗎？」  
  
「嗯？我還好。」黑澤把手放在安達腰上，遲鈍地未意識到安達的意思。  
  
安達瞥了黑澤一眼，然後看着放在黑澤胸前的手，低聲地問道：「那、你現在有想實現的妄想嗎？」  
  
「欸？」黑澤不敢相信自己聽到的說話，詫異地瞪大眼睛看着安達。  
  
「電話裏不是說了，等你回來再做嗎？」安達羞紅着臉說。  
  
「等一等，」黑澤終於反應過來，將安達抱近自己，想起回到家時的畫面，「所以剛才你沒有穿褲子是因為⋯⋯」  
  
「啊啊！那個不是！」安達急忙在黑澤臉前揮着雙手否認，「那是因為我太熱所以才脫下褲子，我不是故意的！」  
  
「是嗎？」黑澤挑起眉目，安達快速地點着頭。黑澤忽然將現實的片段對比着妄想夢中的開端，猜忌地問：「清，這幾天裏，你有想着我自慰嗎？」  
  
「欸？」安達先是驚慌地看着黑澤，然後視線變得飄忽，「那個⋯⋯」  
  
安達心虛的視線證明了事實，黑澤靠近安達，語氣低沉而誘導地問：「真的有嗎？」  
  
「我也是個男人，有生理需要也很正常吧⋯⋯」安達解釋說，雙手擋在身前羞怯地望向黑澤。  
  
黑澤抱緊了安達的腰歡悅地笑着說：「我很高興喔。啊、下次可以在視像通話時那樣做嗎？」  
  
「我們一起做？」黑澤壓低聲量在安達的耳邊說，再回望安達敏感地縮起身體的反應。  
  
安達抓着黑澤的上衣，撅着嘴埋怨說：「我還沒有答應你現在想做的妄想，你已經在問下一次了嗎？」  
  
「抱歉，是我太興奮了，」黑澤收起了笑意，眼神開始染上情慾地說，「現在啊⋯⋯我還是想看清先在我面前自慰，還有主動挑逗我，可以嗎？」  
  
安達羞恥地撇開對望的目光回答：「那個、先在你面前什麼的，我做不到⋯⋯」  
  
「所以清可以主動挑逗我嗎？」黑澤狡猾地問道。  
  
「呃、嗯。」安達用力地點了點頭。  
  
「嗯？」黑澤為安達的爽快答應感到意外，安達鬆開黑澤的手走下沙發對黑澤說：「但是、那個，你先閉上眼睛。」  
  
「好。」黑澤期待地閉上眼，卻又想偷看，安達發現了他微微張開了一隻眼，拿起了他的手掩着他眼睛。  
  
「不、不准偷看。」果然還是會感到羞恥，安達需要時間去準備。  
  
「嗯，我知道了。」黑澤難掩興奮而竊笑着，在一段沉靜後他聽到衣服的磨擦聲，坐着的沙發因為重量而陷下，安達再次坐回在沙發上嗎？他以為安達會直接坐在自己大腿上，青澀地捧着他的臉接吻。  
  
黑澤突然感到小腿有着被撩逗的觸覺，讓他下意識身體一震，那並不是手指的撫摸慢慢掃到他的大腿上。  
  
「⋯⋯清？」黑澤呼吸開始變重，戀人的挑逗似乎比他想像中的還要刺激。  
  
「嗯，眼睛可以張開了。」  
  
黑澤張開眼，看着身旁脫了長褲的安達雙手撐在身後，抬起了腳以腳尖碰上自己的大腿內側。黑澤驚愕地看着咬着下唇的安達，他不知道他毫無戀愛經驗的戀人是從哪裏學了這種誘惑的方式，但他只知道這對他十分有效，因為他下身已經瞬間起了反應。  
  
從來不需要技巧的誘惑，安達單純一個凝視已經掌控了他的一呼一吸。久違的觸摸煽動了黑澤強烈的慾念，比妄想中更色情的對視使他快要失去理智⋯⋯但安達接下來的行動卻又將他的思緒控制住。  
  
聽到黑澤提出主動挑逗的要求時，安達腦裏浮現了當初誤會了黑澤姊姊時所做的夢境，在他的認知中其實還有許多不同的選擇，但也許當時的他，說不定，已經將自己會對黑澤所做的誘惑投放到黑澤姊姊身上了。  
  
所以安達做了同樣的動作，不，還更加色情地直接輕踩着黑澤的下身，感受着對方顫抖和熾熱的輪廓。  
  
安達略帶滿足地抬眼望向黑澤，黑澤正緊抿着嘴，壓抑地皺着眉。  
  
「清，你到底是清醒，還是醉了？」黑澤懷疑他的戀人因為酒精的影響才變得如此大膽。  
  
安達瞄起眼睛，雖然他的確有借用了酒精去鼓勵自己，但他很清楚自己在做什麼，從一開始他已經想這樣做。他可是一位一旦確定了心意便行動力提升的人。  
  
「那優一呢？」  
  
黑澤沒有喝酒，感覺卻醉了。安達就是他的酒精，使他上癮，使他失控。他握着安達的腳踝，轉身將對方壓在身下，安達濕潤的雙眸顯得迷離，伸手環上黑澤的頸。  
  
「真的沒有醉？」黑澤怕是侵犯到安達，另一隻手托起安達的下巴再一次確認。安達先是嘴角一動，接着忍不住埋在黑澤胸前發出笑聲。  
  
「清？」  
  
安達聽到黑澤疑惑的呼喚後，抬頭湊近黑澤並在對方唇上落了一吻。  
  
「你好像真的小看我了。」安達憋不住笑意地說，手指輕撥着黑澤的後頸，「我沒有醉，所以可以繼續喔？」  
  
黑澤一直以為自己在性事方面是主導的那位，可是安達變得更容易掌握色慾的節奏。他已經不在意自己的妄想，因為現實中的安達更懂得如何滿足他的慾望，經常使他措手不及。  
  
「啊⋯我不管了⋯⋯」黑澤向主動的安達投降，抬起安達的下巴，在吮吸對方唇瓣之間透露了七天的思念，緩慢得幾乎拖延了時間的流動。安達加緊環在黑澤頸上的手，伸出舌頭探進對方的唇內，回應了兩人同份的思念。  
  
黑澤的手順着安達的腿，探進上衣裏撫上變得熾熱的肌膚，將感受到的觸感深刻地記錄住。這是屬於安達主動索求的記憶，黑澤想要將每分每秒體驗到的心動印在腦海中，反而安達顯得有點急躁，雙腿纏上黑澤的腰，拉近兩人下半身的距離。  
  
「唔！」黑澤在唇間發出一聲低吼，似是抗議般輕捏了安達的腰，安達則輕咬了黑澤的唇反抗了一下，卻又再被黑澤深吻而堵住了埋怨的話語，只能用指甲劃過黑澤的後頸。  
  
這樣調皮的調情打亂了黑澤的思緒，慾望急不可待地想佔有安達的一切，在摟緊安達的腰同時，安達雙腿夾緊黑澤的腰，抓住並拉起了黑澤的上衣，讓黑澤的腹緊貼着他高溫的下體。  
  
黑澤退開了吻將安達抱起，兩人在對視中同步了深長的呼吸，安達的額抵上黑澤的額，使兩人接近到可以感受睫毛顫抖的幅度。眼神中的慾望隨着凝視的時間加深，牽動了兩人跳得越急的心臟，每次你這樣看着我，就好像要把我的靈魂扣在眸裏，將我的一切收納在你心中，危險卻使我情不自禁地再靠近你，這讓安達感到難以呼吸，勾起了這星期裏的寂寞，他意識到想念着的人再次擁抱着自己，與回憶中的片段重疊，生活終於能回歸幸福的日子。  
  
黑澤加快了腳步將安達抱回寢室放到床上，安達卻用手肘撐起上身，跟着黑澤的起身而跨坐在戀人的大腿上，緊緊抱住了黑澤。雖然沒有說話，但安達用着身體語言再一次表達了自己的思念，黑澤捧起埋在自己頸窩中的安達的臉。  
  
「我好想你⋯⋯」珊珊來遲的淚光打濕了安達的雙眸，眼睫毛因而微微顫抖着。  
  
「再說多點。」黑澤用拇指撫着安達泛紅的臉，以溺愛的眼神哄着說。安達陷入戀人誘惑眼神的魅力中，說着他以往難以啟齒的情話：「我好想你，我好想你⋯⋯」  
  
「再多一點也沒關係，我想知道你在想什麼。」  
  
只有你而已，一直都是。  
  
「我想⋯⋯」安達沒有將話完全說出來，他緊抓着黑澤的上衣，微微合上眼睛吻向黑澤，讓愛意取替思念填滿彼此的心。  
  
單是一個吻並不滿足，黑澤再次染上色慾的眼睛凝視着安達，誘導地問：「清，告訴我好嗎，你到底想什麼？」  
  
安達拉起黑澤的上衣，稍微挪動而輕蹭兩人緊貼的下身，咬着下唇回望着黑澤。  
  
「我想要你。」  
  
  
  
「嗯嗯、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
安達的呻吟因急促的磨擦而變得斷續，他緊抱着黑澤動着腰，將自身的重量壓下吞吮着黑澤的性器，黑澤沒有大幅度的抽插，只是向上頂弄着安達的深處。兩人貼近的身體互相交替着體溫，激動的心跳表露了彼此興奮的狀態。  
  
「哈啊⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤的喘息更加刺激安達的感官，他含住黑澤的肩上的肉，伸出舌尖舔着黑澤的肌膚。  
  
黑澤停下動作，因為相隔一周的空白期後再擁抱戀人，加上有一直主動挑逗着自己的戀人，使他的忍耐力下降。他忍着想射的衝動，微微分隔開兩人的距離，伸手握住並套弄着安達勃起的陰莖。安達卻輕咬着黑澤的肩，雙手抱緊黑澤而自己嘗試上下挪動着腰。  
  
「唔！清，不要亂動。」黑澤艱辛地緊皺着眉，一手扶緊安達的腰不讓身上的人再動。  
  
安達鬆開了口，雙手撫着黑澤的背，將說話的氣息吹拂到黑澤的頸上，「沒、沒關係，優一，你就射吧⋯⋯」  
  
然後他抬起頭望着黑澤，迷惑着戀人的意志說：「反正我們，還有很多時間可以繼續⋯⋯」  
  
黑澤隨即將安達壓在床上，抬起戀人的雙腿架在自己肩上，深深往前推進安達體內。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯！」  
  
安達一手抓緊床單，一手反手擋着嘴裏發出激昂的呻吟聲，迷離的眼神沒有從失控的黑澤的身上移開過。他尚有意志知道自己無意的挑逗，但他就是不能控制自己的發言，或許是因為他再沒有辦法在黑澤面前克制自己的慾念。  
  
黑澤猛力地抽插着安達的穴口，很快到達快感的頂峰而在安達深處抽畜着。黑澤溫柔地放下安達的雙腿，湊近並給予對方纏綿的深吻，伸手繼續套弄着安達堅硬的性器。  
  
「唔、唔⋯⋯」  
  
安達卻將雙手放到黑澤背上，按着像是要加重下身的緊貼。黑澤還沒有退出安達的體內，他感受到安達的後穴收縮着，像是要把他留在裏面。  
  
「清？」黑澤退開接吻，開始懷疑自己在另一個妄想之中。  
  
「嗯啊、不是⋯要繼續？」安達享受着黑澤為他帶來的快感，雙腿再纏上黑澤的腰，黑澤感覺到自己的慾望再一次被煽動起。  
  
「我記得我沒有提出那樣的妄想。」黑澤按捺地咬着下唇，甚至停下手上的動作，讓安達不禁扭動着腰。  
  
若然真的像那個淫靡的夢一樣，黑澤怕安達的身體，不，就連他也會承受不了。  
  
「那、要是這是我的妄想，你會幫我實現嗎？」安達眼裏的淚光沾滿色慾的顏色，咬着下唇無辜地看着黑澤。  
  
黑澤的身體已經受安達無知卻直接的誘惑而被控制住，在黑澤的意識回歸時，他想到先會被弄壞的，似乎是他本人。


End file.
